Life After Death
by genjacksgirl90
Summary: Just a little of what goes on in my head when I think of Jack and Sam. IDK maybe this is happening in a alternet reality... who knows... I aplogize in advance for any misspelled words. All mistakes are souly my own! If you dont like it than dont read :
1. Chapter 1:Life after Death

Disclaimer: The Stargate SG-1 characters are NOT mine and I do not own them. The character Elli is the only character I own. I made her up for this story :)

Summary: Sam is a civilian working for the SGC and Jack is still leader of the SGC. This story would take place in what we know as an alternate reality. Sam and Jack finally get together, and just when everything seems to be going great tragedy strikes to couple. But wait there is a twist in the end. :)*evil smile* the pastor is the SCG Chaplin. So yeah without anymore rambling here is the story. Enjoy, feedback would be appreciated thanks.

Chapter 1: Life

General Jack O'Neill stood at the top of the ramp surveying the crowd that had gathered in the suddenly small gate room. Jack was nervously waiting but he was also so ready for this day.

Colonel Samantha Carter sat in the room that was chosen for the "bride's room", as Elli called it. She was nervous and not sure she was really ready for all this. Elli and Cassi where frantically running around getting hair supplies and make-up, making sure that Sam looked absolutely perfect.

The music began to play and Sam could hear it from where she was. She knew that meant it was almost time to go. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself quietly whispering.

"This is it Dad, you're not here and I miss you." She opened her eyes and stopped talking when she heard a soft knock on the door and Teal'c slowly walked in bowing his head.

"I believe the proper saying would be you look beautiful, Samantha," Teal'c said.

Sam smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes "Thanks, Teal'c," she replied, gently pulling her veil over her face.

Teal'c asked, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Daniel stood at the top of the ramp next to Jack and Cameron next to him. All three men were waiting for the girls to come out. The music began to play and Elli and Cassi walked through the door meeting Daniel and Cameron at the end of the ramp. After the men escorted the ladies to their places, the bride's music began to play and the door opened once more and Teal'c, with Sam on his arm, walked through. The crowd all stood the moment they saw Sam. The pair slowly started walking toward the end of the ramp where Jack was waiting for her.

When Jack saw Sam in her wedding gown his heart leapt into his throat and he swore he had died and gone to heaven. When Sam finally reached the ramp Jack smiled and took her hand and placed it on his arm and walked the rest of the way up the ramp. The pastor then signaled for the guest to be seated and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to witness in the marriage of Jonathon Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. If any of you should object to this marriage…." This is the part Sam couldn't listen to.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." He then looked around the room and waited. Sam swore she heard someone object and that she would soon wake from a really bad dream, but then breathed a huge sigh of relief when he continued after what seemed like an eternity.

Jack also breathed a sigh of relief when the pastor continued. The next part of the ceremony brought a joyful tear to everyone's eyes.

The pastor turned to Jack and said, "Do you Jonathon take Samantha to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

Jack quickly replied, "I do."

The pastor than turned to Sam and said, "Do you Samantha take Jonathon to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

Sam smiled her million dollar smile and said, "I do."

The pastor then turned to Daniel and asked him, "The rings please?" Daniel reached into his tux pocket and pulled two shining gold wedding rings out and placed them in the pastor's hand. When the pastor had the rings he turned to Jack, handing him Sam's ring. "Please now state your vows."

Jack looked at Sam and took her left hand in his and took a deep breath and began, "Sam… You obviously know that I'm not a man of many words, but you also know that no matter what I say or do I will always love you…." Sam had to choke back the tears that began to form in her eyes. "You are my rock, my strength, my joy and happiness; you give me a real reason to keep living. You, Samantha Carter, are my everything and I love you"

Sam smiled and mouthed, "I love you too." The pastor than turned to Sam and handed her Jack's ring and said,

"Please state your vows."

Sam took Jack's left hand looking down and begun to quietly speak, "I didn't know what I should say today… but I knew that if I thought too much about it I would be using all the big techno babble long words you love so much." Everyone laughed at the sarcasm in Sam's voice, "But I do know that no matter what I would have said I would have ended with: I am placing my heart in your hands and I know you will hold it dear, I love you Jack."

The pastor than turned back to both Sam and Jack and said, "By the power vested in me by the state of Colorado I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Jack looked at Sam lifted her veil over head pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. The crowd broke out into a mixture of crying and applause. After Sam and Jack finished the pastor spoke saying,

"This concludes this ceremony, you are dismissed."

Sam and Jack walked back toward the bride's room hugging and thanking people along the way. Daniel, Elli, Cam, and Cassi all began to usher the guests in the direction of the commissary, where the reception would be held.

When Sam and Jack finally got to the room, they were like two teenagers not being able to keep their hands (and lips) off each other. "What do you say we skip the party and head right for our own party?" Jack playfully said and Sam looked at him, shaking her head.

When Sam and Jack arrived at the commissary Daniel stood up and said, "Ladies and gentlemen I proudly give you Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill!"

Sam smiled and thought to herself, 'Mrs. Jack O'Neill.'

'It was that time,' Jack thought to himself. He walked over to where Sam was chatting and quietly excused himself, taking his wife's hand and escorting her to the dance floor. He looked over at the DJ and the song that he had selected for his first dance with his new wife began to play and he slowly danced with Sam.

"Wow," Sam commented.

"What?"

"From This Moment on?" Sam said, looking up at Jack.

"What you don't like it?"

"No… I love it," she said, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Good." Jack was holding Sam's hand on his chest and she could feel his heart beat under her hand.

After Sam and Jack were done dancing they went around and said more thanks you, but this time they added in their goodbyes.

"Hey Cassi," Sam said reaching over and hugging her god daughter.

"Sam, I have to tell that the wedding was so beautiful and you and Jack look so good together." Cass smiled at Sam and reached over and hugged her again.

"I know mom would have loved to be here Sam," the younger women said.

"I know Cass, I would have loved for her to be her also, but I know she was here in our hearts," Sam said. Both she and Cassi where trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape their eyes.

"I also wish my dad was here to walk me down the aisle. Honestly, without him telling me that all he wanted for me was to be happy, I probably wouldn't be getting ready to go a honeymoon with Jack," she said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

Jack then walked over to Sam putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What ya two talking about?" he asked them.

"You don't want to know, Hun," Sam said.

"Ah, well ok, but I am sorry to break up this little girly chat but we have to go," he told Sam reaching over he gave Cassi a hug.

"Thanks, kiddo, for all your help." Cass hugged him back.

"You're welcome." Sam then turned and gave her anther hug.

"We will call you when we get there and when we get back." Cassi nodded and went to find Elli and Daniel.

7 months later…

Sam was interrupted from her thoughts by a kicking in her belly. She smiled, reaching down running a hand over her very pregnant belly.

"Sorry kiddo, I was just thinking about your daddy," she said to her stomach. Jack had been gone for the past 3 months on a mission; he was trying to make sure that he could be there for when the baby was born. Sam missed him a lot and the house wasn't helping and neither was their dog.

Sam walked back toward the infirmary for her 7 month check up. She couldn't wait until the baby was born. She smiled as she remembered how excited Jack was when she told him that she was pregnant. She got to the infirmary and was greeted by all the nurses who loved to rub her belly as she walked by. She sat up on the bed and waited for the doctor to get done with her other patient behind the curtain next to her.

"Well my dear, it seems that you are pregnant," she said to the other woman behind the curtain.

"Wait here and I'll go and get the test results and the ultrasound for you," and she got up and walked out.

Sam got to see for the first time who was on the other side of the curtain.

"ELLI!" was all Sam could say.

"Sam," Elli said back.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her.

Elli flopped back on the bed and said, "Well you obviously had to of heard the doctor. I'm about two months pregnant," she said in her British accent.

Sam got up and walked over and sat down on the bed and asked her, "And you're not happy about that?"

Elli looked over at Sam, "It's not that I'm not happy about it, it's just me and Daniel…"

Sam raised her eye brows in surprise at the mention of Daniel's name.

"We didn't expect this to happen so soon."

Sam just looked at Elli with a surprised look and all she could say was, "Daniel?"

Elli's eyes widened.

"Oh god Sam, I didn't mean to say his name. Daniel and I are trying to keep our relationship on the down low, because we don't know how people will take it," she said.

Sam looked at her with sympathy in her eyes "Elli its ok, I know what boat you are in. Jack and I had to keep our relationship secret for 2 ½ years and then we got married."

Elli nodded and Sam reached over and hugged her. "I have to get back to my bed and wait for Dr. Lam," Sam got up and walked over to where she had been before.

Sam laid back and took everything in that she had just heard.

"Hello Sam," Dr. Lam said.

"Hey Carolyn," Sam said, smiling at her.

"How are you this week?" she asked.

"I feel like I am ready to have this baby," she laughed.

"Yes, well, that is normal Sam," she said as she put the gel on her stomach for the ultrasound and in a matter of seconds Sam saw a picture of her un-born child and smiled.

Carolyn printed the ultrasound pictures for Sam to send through the gate to Jack. Dr. Lam wiped the gel off her stomach and gave Sam her pictures and let her go.

"Oh, Sam Next month I want to do some more tests," she said. Sam's eyes widened and she put a hand on her belly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked the doctor, sounding very worried.

"Yes, everything is fine, they are just normal tests to be run in the 8th month," she said

"Oh ok," Sam smiled and walked out the door toward Jack's quarters, laying down on the bed and resting a hand on her stomach, hoping Jack would be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2:Death

Life after Death: Chapter 2: Death

Sam didn't expect what was to come. She was now 8months pregnant and still no word on whether or not Jack would be home for the birth of their child. Although she did hope so, because she knew she was strong but she also knew she wasn't strong enough to make it through delivery without Jack with her.

Sam had finally gone home after staying on base for what seemed like anther month, but was only about a week or 2. Sam was sitting at home eating a bowl of her favorite ice cream and chatting on line to other first time moms with husbands who where ether in the military or just gone a lot like Jack was. When Sam looked up she realized she had been chatting for 2 ½ hours and that she needed to get up and move around. Sam stood to walk into the kitchen to get anther bowl of ice cream when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Ah, ok that's not supposed to happen now" she whispered to the dog. Sam was sill able to make it to the phone to call someone to help her. Sam called everyone she could think of there was no answer from Cassi, Cameron, Vala or Elli, and when Sam called Daniel he picked up

"AH FINALLY!" She said into the phone with a frustrated tone

"Ok finally what Sam" he asked sounding confused

"Daniel I'm going into labor… AH ***Breathing* **I need you to Take me to the hospital NOW!"

Daniel sat up straighter in his chair "Ok, but isn't it a little early for you to be going into labor Sam?" He said stating the obvious

"Yes…Its…Too…Early….Daniel" Sam said in between breaths.

Daniel hung up the phone promising Sam he would be there within 10 minutes. After hanging up with Daniel, Sam immediately called Jack at his desk and on his cell leaving him a message.

Sam got his voice mail "Hey this is Jack, Sorry I cant come to the phone right now but I am probably doing something more important than picking up the phone to talk with you… so just leave a message and I'll get back to you when I feel like it" Sam felt tears come to her eye's and she left her message

"Hey baby, It's me, I don't know why I say that cause you know it's me, and I also don't know why I am calling and leaving you a message when I know where you are, you're on anther planet right now fighting for the freedom of all of man kind, Any way I just was hoping that you might get this, I'm going into labor and I really need you to come to the hospital, Ok uh call Daniel if you get this ok? I will talk to you later…. I love you Jack! Bye" and Sam hung up the phone.

Sam walked back toward her bedroom grabbing the bag she put together to bring to the hospital with her. When she walked back into the living room she placed her bag on the couch and began to slowly walk around the room, Sam looked down and saw the dog was staring up at her with a sad but curious look on his face, Sam knelt down and patted the dog on his head and whispered "It's ok bear, You can go lay down" so the golden retriever licked Sam's hand as if to say "Good luck" and went and laid down.

Daniel arrived within 10 minutes liked he promised. When he got there he ran up to the house and walked in grabbing Sam's bag and her hand and ushering her out the door and helped her into the car closing the door he ran over to his side got in and made a hasty drive to the hospital.

When Sam and Daniel arrived at the hospital the nurses and doctors all attended to Sam's every need and within 20 minutes Sam was in a bed waiting for her doctor to get there. Daniel stayed by Sam and landed a helping hand (literally with each contraction) and in keeping her clam until the doctor got there.

Elli got there an hour after Daniel called her to let her know that Sam had gone into labor. When they had finally let Elli in the room Sam had never before been happier to see anther woman in her life. Daniel than quietly excused himself and left the room to call Carolyn to see what was going on.

"Carolyn where are you? Sam has gone into labor and its progressing faster than we thought it would" he said as calmly as he could sound

"Well Daniel what would you like me to do?" She asked

"What do you mean what would you like me to do?" Daniel asked starting to sound worried

"Would you like me to come and deliver her baby and let her husband die on the table? Or would you like to convince her to let another doctor deliver her baby so I can save his life?" She asked promptly

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked

"He was hit by enemy fire after coming back through the gate." She said sighing

"Oh my god how am I supposed to tell this to Sam?" he asked

"You don't, you will go back in there and help her deliver her baby and I will call you later to give you more news ok?" Carolyn hung up than and returned to Jack and Daniel walked back into the room with Sam and Elli.

When Daniel walked back in he looked over at Sam and she looked up at him, the exhaustion and worry tearing a hole in Daniel's heart

'Its there first child together and Jack is in surgery not able to be with his wife'

The tears were now falling freely down her face and her strength was slowly fading with each passing moment, Sam looked at Daniel and all she could say was

"Jack?" as if she knew something was horribly wrong.

And at that moment Daniel walked quickly over to Sam's bedside and pulled her into his arms holding her firmly trying to comfort her fears. The nurse than came over and took Sam's hand and said too her

"Sam honey I know your afraid and tired, but it's time to push this little one out"

Sam looked up at the nurse and shook her head "No" and kept repeating

"We have to wait for Jack"

Daniel walked back over to Sam leaning her forward so he could sit behind her, just like in the parenting classes he and Elli were taking, grabbing her hand with his right hand and using his left hand to brush back her hair. Sam rested her head back on Daniel's shoulder and listed as Daniel was telling her

"Sam I know you want to wait for Jack, but just push this baby out for him, you know that's what he would want you to do Ok? I'm going to be here the whole time; I won't leave you alone I promise. You can do this Sam."

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and reached up to put her hand on the back of Daniel's neck nodding her head "yes"

So with one hand around Daniel neck and the other in Elli's hand the doctor told her to push on her next contraction. So when Sam felt her next contraction she tightened her hand on Elli's and around Daniel's neck and pushed until the contraction eased.

2 hours later Sam was still pushing and pushing. And even though she grew more weary and tired she still didn't give into the temptation to stop pushing. On her next contraction hit she pushed as hard as she could and that's when she felt it, her babies head was out and the shoulders where almost there as well, than all she would have to do is give a little push and she would be a mother and Jack would be a father again.

So after the doctor told Sam "Ok Sam the shoulders are out, all I need from you now is a small push and the baby will be out"

Sam sat up with her final bit of strength she found she had left and pushed one last time and that's when she finally heard it the wail of her baby, The doctor stood holding the baby up and announcing

"IT'S A BOY" the doctor placed the baby on Sam's stomach.

Sam looked down at the baby and whispered "hey little guy" the nurse than came over and gently took the baby off of Sam so he could be cleaned and weighed.

After he was done being weighed and cleaned the nurse brought him back over to Sam and laid him in her arms and Sam stared down at her baby boy with a smile on her face.

Daniel sat behind Sam until his phone began to ring and he excused himself going into the hallway to answer it.

"Hey Carolyn, What's up?" Daniel asked only hoping for the best and not the worst

"Daniel I am afraid I don't have good news" She said,

Daniel closed his eyes and asked "How?" sighing she told him

"like I said he was hit by enemy fire after coming back through the gate, and his injuries where just too sever to repair, I did my best Daniel" She said trying her hardest to reassure him that she did her best to save his friend

"Daniel if you would like I can tell Sam myself" She said

Daniel sighed "No I'll do it, she needs to hear it from someone she trust, no offence Doc"

Carolyn nodded on the other line "Non taken Daniel, look I have to go and get some papers filled out" Daniel said his good bye and slowly walked back into the room.

When Daniel walked back into the room Elli walked back toward him and whispered

"Jack"

Daniel made sure he was out of Sam's sight and shook his head "No"

Even though Daniel tried to make sure Sam didn't see him she saw any way and began to feel tears form in her eyes

"No, Daniel please tell me you are joking"

Daniel took one look at her face and began to wish he was only joking

"I'm sorry Sam, he was hit by enemy fire coming back through the gate, and his injuries where to sever to repair the doctors did there best Sam" Daniel told her

"Well it's not goo enough Daniel, because he's not here is he?"

Daniel shook his head no and Sam sobbed holding her baby a little tighter, Daniel than ran over and put his arms protectively around Sam and the baby. Sam sat there and thought to herself

'What am I supposed to do now, I have never been a mother before and now Jack was gone, God what do I do' Sam knew she was strong enough for anything but anything didn't include losing her husband and father of her son.


	3. Chapter 3:An unknown future

Life after Death: Chapter 3: An unknown future

Samantha O'Neill stood at the top of the ramp remembering the last moment she got to touch her husbands face and hands, she remembered her heart pounding with fear in her chest when she watched him go, she still couldn't explain why she was so afraid, she had watched him go many times before they where even married, hell she had even gone with him on most of those missions. But this one, this one was just different for some reason, *Flash Back*

*Sam stood in the doorway of the locker room just watching her husband get ready to go. But this time she didn't have a smile on her face about escorting him to the gate room.

"A penny for your thoughts babe?" Jack said interrupting her thoughts.

Sam quickly smiled but Jack couldn't help but notice that smile didn't quit reach her eye's. Jack slowly walked over to her pulling her to him and wrapping his arms protectively around her

"Sam what's on your mind?" he asked

"I don't know, I just, I don't know" Sam pulled out of his embrace and walked over to his locker running a finger over his name plate.

"Something feels different Jack, and I can't figure out what it is, it's just different"

Jack walked up behind Sam and put his steady hand over her trembling hand

"Sam nothing is different, we do this all the time, and I will promise you this one thing I will be back ok?" Sam nodded still not completely convincing Jack. Jack than reached around Sam placing his hands on her rounded belly than taking on hand off and reaching in grabbing his vest and back pack from his locker

"C'mon Sam, Walk with me" Jack said holding her hand tightly.

The hallway was filled with men and their wife's and families who weren't authorized to go beyond the door to the gate room

"Sam I want you to do me a favor ok" Sam looked at Jack with tears welling in her eyes

"What's that?" she asked

"I want you to be there everyday for check-in so you can see me and I can see you, and I want you to send me a picture of each altra sound so I can see the baby as it grows in your belly and you get bigger ok?" Sam tearfully nodded her head leaning into Jack's chest one more time wrapping her arm's tightly around his waist

"God, this sucks you know" she said chuckling

"Oh what's that?" Jack asked her running his hands up and down her back to sooth her

"Well first you go and marry me than decide to get me pregnant on our honey moon and now you are leaving me here 4mounths pregnant and alone so you can go and save the galaxy from complete and total domination"

Jack hugged Sam close to him; he lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face leaning down to kiss her softly

"Well I have to make this world a better place for this little one to live in and since you cant go out there and save the day I will be the one to step up and do it for my family, for you and me and our son or daughter, I will be back Samantha, I love you so much" Jack kissed her again.

This time a little harder, running his tongue over her bottom lip he depended the kiss after Sam opened her mouth for him. After Sam and Jack broke their kiss Jack leaned his head on Sam's forehead

"I will be home baby I promise," Sam looked up at him and smiled

"I know you will babe, oh here" Sam said handing him a picture of her and Jack on there wedding day

"Keep this with you babe" she said quietly

"I will keep it right here in my left pocket so it's always on my heart" he said

"Here you keep this" He said handing her a black velvet box she opened it and smiled, inside the box was a gold rope chain with a heart locket and an "S" on it, she opened the locket to see one of Jack's best picture's in it and the other side just had a piece of paper that said "Our little baby" Sam kissed him one more time and that Jack turned and walked up the ramp turning and waving "good bye" and mouthing "I love you baby" and then he was gone.*

Sam still felt she should have tried harder to keep Jack here. But she didn't and now…. Well now he was dead. Sam's thought's where interrupted by a wail of her son Jacob. Sam finally decided to name her son Jonathon Jacob-Charlie O'Neill after Jack, her dad and Jack's first son Charlie. But every one around the base just called him baby Jake or baby Jacob. Sam turned and walked the few steps to the stroller reaching in and picking him up she ran her hand down his back to comfort him

"Shhh its ok baby, Mommy has you now, shhh" she than started walking toward the door while also pushing the stroller.

When she walked out the door she almost ran right in to Cameron

"Whoa Whoa, here let me help Sam" he said taking the stroller so Sam could focuses on the baby

"So we don't talk much any more, how are you doing since… well you know?" Cam asked sounding sincere as he could,

"What since Jack died?" she asked sarcasm lacing her voice

"Yeah that" he said

"Oh I'm doing just peachy thanks for asking, can we now just walk, and that's not a subject I really like to talk much about lately" she said chocking back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes

"Hey Sam I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to know that you are alright, and you are going to have to talk about it sooner or later"

He said calmly trying to let her know he was there without actually saying it to her, Cam than looked over at Sam and saw a stray tear fall from her eye's, he reached over and gently took the now sleeping Jake from her and put him gently down in the stroller, standing up he than pulled Sam into his arms. Sam let her head drop onto his shoulder and she cried

"God he wasn't supposed to leave me or the baby and now he was gone" She said crying harder

"I know Sam, I know" Cameron tried to gently soothe Sam running a hand up and down her back

"What happens now?" he asked

Sam pulled from his embrace gathering herself together "Now I go down and make all the arrangements for his funeral and memorial service" she explained

"Do you want someone to go with you?" He asked

"No I have to so this alone, thanks any way" Cameron nodded and began to walk again pushing the stroller

"Ok, You know Sam if you need us to than, Daniel, Vala, Elli and I will go pack all his stuff away for you" Sam looked up at Cameron and shook her head

"No, I don't want to get rid of ANY of his stuff yet Cam, I would like to wait" she said, knowing that all she had left of Jack was his belongings

"Alright that's fine, Hey why don't I bring Jake to Elli and you go and get the stuff done that you need to get done and come and pick him up later" he only suggested, not thinking she would actually go for it

"ok thanks Cam, um let her know there is dippers and I pumped some milk earlier so he should be ok until I get him later" Cameron nodded and walked off with the stroller and Sam headed toward the locker room where Jack kept his dress blues she needed to bring them to the funeral home so her could be berried in them like he had wanted to be.

When Sam arrived at the funeral home the first thing she did was ask the woman behind counter

"Is my husband here yet?" she asked, knowing that the woman would ask if she meant as in his body or as in him in the person but she didn't all she said was

"What was his name sweet heart?" The kind older woman behind the desk asked her

"Uh his name is O'Neill, Jack O'Neill two L's" Sam said smiling slightly at the mention of a sarcastic comment made by Jack about his name

"Ok let me check the computer, I will be right back mama" She said walking back to a room on the other side of the counter she returned a few minutes later

"Mama I didn't find anyone in our system by the name Jack, Is there anther name he went by?" She asked and Sam had to think about it for a minute

"You can try Jonathon J. O'Neill, But I didn't think he used his first name for much" she said to her

"Ok let me try that" and she walked back again and was back a few minutes later only this time with a file folder in hand

"Ok that's what it was under, here is his personal belongings that where with him when he arrived here" she said and handed Sam a manila envelope,

She opened it and dumped it on the counter, when she dumped it his dog tags, wedding ring, and all the pictures Sam had sent him during her pregnancy fell out and Sam picked up his wedding ring and dog tags running a finger over his name. She hooked the tags around her neck and put his ring on her right thumb and put all the pictures back into the envelope

"Uh when do you need to outfit for him to be berried in?" Sam asked her

"You can give it to me now dear, and are you ready to get started?" She asked Sam gently

"No not just yet, Can I see my husband please?" Sam asked and the other woman looked at her in surprise

"That's not company policy" she said to Sam

"Well please listen ok, the day my husband died I was in labor with our son and didn't get the chance to say good bye, that's all I want to do so can I just go see my husband?" Sam asked her choking back the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes,

The other woman looked at Sam and said "Right through here"

Sam followed her through the back door "

Here he is" she said pulling open the draw that now held Jack's body.

Sam slowly walked toward Jack's body "Can I have a moment alone please?"

The funeral home worker nodded her head politely "Sure, I'll be right out side"

Sam looked at her and nodded "Thanks" she quietly said

"Oh and if you need anything my name id Beverly" Sam looked over at Beverly and nodded her thanks.

After Beverly left the room Sam leaned in and laid her head down on Jack's chest whispering "You look so peaceful babe"

Sam than couldn't help it any more and the tears she had promised herself she wasn't going to cry just started to fall freely as she spoke

"God Jack, you told me you where coming back for me but I never expected you to come back like this… God you promised and now your gone and your son will never know who you are" Sam began to cry harder after those words came out of her mouth

"Jack I never want to let you go"

After saying that Sam reached her hand up placing it on his face, her fingers slightly twitched at how cold his face was and she looked at him slightly smiling because she saw the peace that was now among his face and with that she leaned in and kissed him one last time "It will never be the same baby."

When Sam walked out she was greeted by Beverly's face and she asked

"Are you ready now?"

Sam looked up at her nodding her head "Yes"

So Beverly led Sam to her offices and they began what Sam saw as the easy/hard part of this whole thing. But Sam also didn't know what to expect when once again her whole life would change in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4:I will not say Goodbye

Life after Death chapter 4: I will not Say Goodbye…

This part of the story is too fill in that huge gap I left out in my series. I sort of jump from "Oh no Jack's dead" to "Sweet mercy he's alive again" without explaining what all happened. So I thought I would at least attempt to explain what went on with our beloved O'Neill…. Please let me know if this completely sucks!

Jack herd her, he heard every word she was saying to him. So why wasn't anything he wanted to say to her coming out of his mouth? Why wasn't he stopping her from leaving? Why was she crying? What was going on? He can hear her, feel her, smell her, and even taste her kiss. But he couldn't move.

Jack lay still trying to figure out where he was and why Sam wasn't responding to him. He was yelling out for her to hear him but she still walked away. He tried again one last time.

"SAM! BABY IM STILL HERE! DON'T LEAVE…. NO SAAAAAMMMMMM!" but she still didn't hear.

"You should save your strength if you wish to get back to her" a voice said from behind him.

Jack didn't move. Wasn't sure he really wanted to move. "Who are you?" he asked to voice, still unmoving.

"I am Notel" the voice stated. "Chief medical officer of the Asgard" he explained.

Jack threw his hands up and covered his face "Not again" he said. "So what, you want to create a working clone this time? Is that why you took me? Took me away from my wife, my family?"

"On the contrary O'Neill, we have not taken you from your family. You are dead to them"

At that Jack turned around "WHAT?"

"You where shot when coming back through the Stargate and they were unable to save you. That is why I have brought you here, I believe I have studied your kind for long enough that I can revive you. The hard part will be transferring you back into your body, but I will do all that I can for you"

Jack shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Here he was DEAD for starters and on a Asgard ship where the little gray alien was going to try and "revive" him and put him back into his body "This is… awesome" Jack said, sarcasm coming off his tong with ease.

"Come now, we must start as soon as possible in order for this to work" Notel said walking out of the main room toward anther smaller room.

Jack stopped and looked at Notel "Wait, before we start, is there any way possible you could get me down there or I could just simply maybe see my wife, I need to see her… Please Notel…please" Jack said his voice becoming more and more desperate with every word that came out of his mouth

"As you wish" and suddenly Jack found himself on his front porch as Sam was walking up the driveway

Sam was exhausted, he could tell. After the long planning meeting with Beverly all she wanted to do was go home and sleep this all away and pray that she woke up from a horrible nightmare and Jack would be beside her. She walked slowly up the walk to the front door, care full not to bump Jakes car seat against anything so he wouldn't wake up. Jack stood there and watched all this, his breath caught in his throat when he got a small glimpse of his son peacefully sleeping in his car seat.

Jack just wanted to reach out and take her in his arms and hold her just to make all the pain and sadness go away. He looked up just in time to see Sam move into the house as quickly as possible before any more tears fell from her already red rimmed eyes.

Sam walked slowly up the stairs to her room and gently took Jake out of the car seat and laid him in the crib next to her bed. She walked to the closet and pulled out one of Jack's button down flannel shirts and striped and put it on. She turned around and crawled into bed and pulled Jack's pillow and held it close to inhale his scent. Jack stood there and watched this, knowing that as soon as Sam's head hit the pillow she was asleep and his heart ached, all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and tell her it was all just a dream, a really bad dream and that he was right there for her.

Jack walked over to the bed and sat down, even though he knew she wouldn't even know he was there. He ran his finger over her soft cheek and leaned down to kiss where he had touched. When he looked up he saw the faintest hint of a smile tug at the corners of Sam's mouth and he smiled along with her, but his smile fell when he saw a few tears run down Sam's sleeping face.

He knew right at that moment that he needed to do whatever it took to get back to her and his son because it wasn't his time to go, not just yet. Jack stood there a minute longer and just watched his wife and son sleeping. He would be back with them soon, and then all the pain she was feeling right now would just go away.

When Jack arrived back in the ship he wasted no more time "Alright Notel, buddy, let's do this. Get me back there with my family" Notel simply bowed his head and lead Jack to a room and had him lay down and began the process.

Several hours later Notel was taking a break and walked out of the room. Pulling up a screen so Jack could see Sam. Jack watched her walk mindlessly around the house. She had was carrying the baby around as if introducing him to his new home outside of his mother's womb.

Sam stopped at the mantel where all the pictures where sitting and looked at his favorite picture of the two of them, she gently ran her finger along his face and whispered "Oh, Jack, this is not how it's supposed to be. Why did you go?" tears where slowly falling down Sam's cheeks and Jack's heart broke. He couldn't stand seeing her like that, so broken and vulnerable. Jack turned away from the screen and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't stand this.

He went in search of Notel, so he could tell him not to stop until he was back in his body and with his wife.

As Jack suspected, Notel argued "This is a delicate process O'Neill, I cannot just press a button and have you back" he said

"Fine, but don't stop whatever you have to do until it's done, I can't stand seeing Sam like this, I just want to get back" He said, sadness clouding his voice.

Notel looked at him and nodded. He took Jack back into the room and began the process again.

It had been days since Jack had walked around let alone seen Sam. Notel and reassured him that the process was complete and now they would began the next phase of the process. He knew they were running out of time, his funeral was the next day. If he wasn't back in his body by then, he would be stuck in whatever phase he was in for the rest of his life. And to him that was beyond unacceptable.

Notel beamed both himself and Jack down right into where Jack's body was. Jack looked down at his still form and smiled, at least he had gotten one thing out of all this, a good night's sleep. Jack looked over at Notel expently and waited for instruction on what to do.

"Just stand there O'Neill" was all he said.

Next thing Jack knew he was fading, he felt himself returning back into his own body and felt the life being given back to him. This was defiantly one thing he owned to the Asgard and he promised himself that he would repay them for. He laughed, with more than a fruit basket.

Jack knew when the process was completed. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He got up to test his legs and slowly walked around the room. Jack smiled and wanted to shout for joy, he could go and hold Sam now and take all her pain away. Jack looked down at Notel and nodded his thanks to the little gray guy. He had never loved the Asgard more than this moment.

Jack had made his decision to wait for someone to come find him, afraid that if he just up and walked out he would scare the crap out of whoever was out there planning a loved one's funeral. Jack sat there for several hours waiting, until a tech came in. "Hey Bev, did you have O'Neill taken to the funeral home?" the younger man yelled out to her.

"No, he was here earlier" she said.

Jack choose the moment that both the young man and Beverly were in the room to come out "Um excuse me, I uh I can tell you where he is" he said coming out of his hiding place.

Beverly covered her mouth with her hand a shocked expression on her face. Jack smiled and waved his hand at them.

"Hi, uh I guess it just wasn't my time to go" Jack said and smiled.

Beverly didn't know what to think, let alone say. "I never thought this was possible" she eventually said. After a while of talking and Jack trying his hardest not to give away anything about the Stargate program or the Asgard, he asked if he could call Daniel for a ride home.

Beverly nodded, words still escaping her. Jack looked at her and asked her to than call Sam and she just nodded her head again.

Sam was sitting in her nursery, slowly rocking Jake back and forth while watching her wedding video when the phone rang. The phone rang so loud that it startled Jake from his sleepy state. Sam turned and picked up the phone and Jake's pacifier and clamed him down while she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said. Sam sat there and looked down lovingly at her son in his now fully sleeping state. His head rested on her chest and his tiny hand held Sam's finger tightly and close to his face.

"Hello Sam, this is Beverly how are you today?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm alright I suppose. Something has happened here that I have never seen before" Beverly said on the other end of the phone.

"Ok well before you say something like that you have to tell me exactly what has happened"

"Ok well…. Here let me just put him on the phone for you dear." Sam raised her eyebrows in confusion and waited in anticipation. But nothing could have prepared her for the voice she heard on the other end of the phone, Sam about had a heart attack

"Hey there beautiful! When can I come home and see my son?"

Sam leaned forward in the rocking chair whispering to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Jack?"

"Yeah baby it's me"

Sam was so speechless that she didn't know what to say. But she finally managed to get out.

"But… you… you died… how? Who? When?"

Jack laughed "I'll explain everything when I get home ok?"

All Sam could do was nod her head because the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Jack than told Sam that Daniel would be there to pick him up and he would be home soon.

About an hour later Daniel dropped Jack off and now there he stood looking at Sam from the end of the drive way. Sam just stood there and looked at him for a couple minutes before running and jumping up into his arms and holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

Jack caught her in his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her turning with her in his arms whispering in her ear.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so so Sorry. I love you so much and I never meant to put you through any of that baby. Will you please forgive me?"

Sam lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I love you so much Jack" was all she said before bring her mouth to his devouring his mouth in the sweetest kiss.

Jack kissed her back and started walking backward toward the open door of the house with her still in his arms. After entering the house Jack laid Sam down on the couch and proceeded to show her how sorry he really was.

After making love twice Sam and Jack than just laid there in each other's arms for an hour and a half until Jake woke up with a shrilling scream. Sam and Jack both entered Jake's room and Jack reached down and gently lifted the new born into his arms. Jake looked up at Jack with his bright blue eyes and Jack was instantly in love

"Sam he is so perfect" Jack said turning and giving Sam a gentle kiss

"I'm just sorry I wasn't with you when you had him but I am also very proud that you got through it. I love you baby" Sam smiled at him and kissed him

"I love you too"

Jack took Jake into the living room and sat down with him on the couch and Sam sat down next to him.

"What's his name?" he asked looking over at Sam

"Jonathon Jacob-Charlie O'Neill" Sam smiled at him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "After you, dad and well your son"

"Sam it's perfect, But we are calling him Jake NOT Jon" he said

"Oh don't worry that's what everybody calls him anyway"

They all sat there and dozed on and off for about 2 hours just enjoying being a family. Later that night after putting Jake down for bed Sam and Jack headed off to their bed room. After getting there Jack once again showed Sam not only how sorry he was for putting her through what she went through but also how much he loved her.

After making love twice more Sam and Jack laid content in each other's arms quietly talking.

"Jack you never told me what happened" Sam began getting a gentle but loving squeeze from Jack

"I don't remember much, I do remember thinking about you and all that I was going to miss…."

***Flash Back***

*Jack and his men came running through the gate most of them came in backward still returning fire. Jack turned toward the control room and yelled over the noise

"SERGENT…. SHUT… AHHH" was all he was able to get out before a staff weapon blast came through the gate and hit him. Jack laid there listening to all the noise all the while fading in and out, he herd Col. Mitchell give the order to shut the gate and then felt the medics began to work on him. Jack looked up through partially glazed over eyes and grabbed onto Dr. Lams coat pulling her down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Tell…Sam….I…I love her…Please" and then he was gone. *

Jack and Sam laid there while he told her all he remembered, including when he was on the Asgard ship and when Notel let him come down and he had watched her. Sam looked up at him and listened contently, wishing him to never stop. She held onto him as tight as she could afraid that this was a dream.

All Sam's fears were washed away when Jack leaned down and kissed her long slow and deep. He was here, he was real and he was all hers. Sam couldn't be happier than she was right now. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on Jacks chest and listened to his heartbeat. Running her hands over his chest. She knew they were deeply in debt with the Asgard and that it was going to take more than fruit basket to thank them this time.

Sam only woke when she felt the other side of the bed empty and she panicked. It couldn't all have been a dream, he was real, and she had felt him. Sam stood and wrapped the sheet tightly around her body before walking out of the room. Sam saw a faint light coming from the nursery and walked toward it, when she reached the door she looked inside to see Jack sitting there Jake held close to his chest sleep soundly with his father's finger held tightly in his tiny grasp and in his mouth. Sam smiled at the sight and quietly walked to her room and grabbed the camera; this was going to be her favorite picture. Sam walked back to the nursery and took the picture waking Jack in the process.

"Hey" she said

"Hey beautiful, sorry you woke up, Jake was getting fussy and I didn't want him to wake you so I got up to get him" he told her.

Sam smiled and nodded her head "It's ok, as long as I wasn't dreaming all this I'm ok" she smiled at him and sat on his knee when Jack stretched his arm out for her to sit with him. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly against him. He was just glad to be back with his family, he could care less about ever going on anther mission again if it meant he could stay with them forever.

Sam, Jack and Jake all sleapted peacefully that night just sitting in the rocking chair. But neither Sam nor Jack cared where they were just as long as they were together.


	5. Chapter 5:A Miracle From an unknow place

Life after Death: Chapter 5: A miracle form an unknown place

Sam looked over at the man fighting next to her just wondering who she would have to thank for this one. Her husband Jack O'Neill looked on ether side of him yelling

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK"

So everyone on the left of him began to fall back and than the men on the right. Two of the men on Jack's left had to literly grab Sam by the arms and drag her away from next to Jack because she was refusing to go afraid that she would some how lose Jack again. But eventually she did when Jack looked at her with that softness in his eyes as if to say

"PLEASE Sam GO!"

They all made it too the under ground hide out they had found. Daniel and Teal'C where waiting there. Elli than turned to Daniel and asked to speak with him and when she turned to her side her 4 month pregnant belly showed the through the tight black military shirt and became very evident to Jack.

Jack came up to Sam and quietly pulled her into one of the dark corners of the hide out sitting down he held her close to his heart. Sam sat there staring off into the distance remembering her miracle phone call….

***Flash Back***

Sam was sitting in her nursery, slowly rocking Jake back and forth while watching her wedding video when the phone rang. The phone rang so loud that it startled Jake from his sleepy state. Sam turned and picked up the phone and Jake's pacifier and clamed him down while she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said. Sam sat there and looked down lovingly at her son in his now fully sleeping state. His head rested on her chest and his tiny hand held Sam's finger tightly and close to his face.

"Hello Sam, this is Beverly how are you today?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm alright I suppose. Something has happened here that I have never seen before" Beverly said on the other end of the phone.

"Ok well before you say something like that you have to tell me exactly what has happened"

"Ok well…. Here let me just put him on the phone for you dear." Sam raised her eyebrows in confusion and waited in anticipation. But nothing could have prepared her for the voice she heard on the other end of the phone, Sam about had a heart attack

"Hey there beautiful!" When can I come home and see my son?"

Sam leaned forward in the rocking chair whispering to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Jack?"

"Yeah baby it's me"

Sam was so speechless that she didn't know what to say. But she finally managed to get out.

"But… you… you died… how? Who? When?"

Jack laughed "I'll explain everything when I get home ok?"

All Sam could do was nod her head because the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. Jack than told Sam that Daniel would be there to pick him up and he would be home soon.

About an hour later Daniel dropped Jack off and now there he stood looking at Sam from the end of the drive way. Sam just stood there and looked at him for a couple minutes before running and jumping up into his arms and holding him tightly, never wanting to let him go again.

Jack caught her in his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her turning with her in his arms whispering in her ear.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so so Sorry. I love you so much and I never meant to put you through any of that baby. Will you please forgive me?"

Sam lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"I love you so much Jack" was all she said before bring her mouth to his devouring his mouth in the sweetest kiss.

Jack kissed her back and started walking backward toward the open door of the house with her still in his arms. After entering the house Jack laid Sam down on the couch and proceeded to show her how sorry he really was.

After making love twice Sam and Jack than just laid there in each others arms for an hour and a half until Jake woke up with a shrilling scream. Sam and Jack both entered Jakes room and Jack reached down and gently lifted the new born into his arms. Jake looked up at Jack with his bright blue eyes and Jack was instantly in love

"Sam he is so perfect" Jack said turning and giving Sam a gentle kiss

"I'm just sorry I wasn't with you when you had him but I am also very proud that you got through it. I love you baby" Sam smiled at him and kissed him

"I love you too"

Jack took Jake into the living room and sat down with him on the couch and Sam sat down next to him.

"What's his name?" he asked looking over at Sam

"Jonathon Jacob-Charlie O'Neill" Sam smiled at him and laid her head down on his shoulder. "After you, dad and well your son"

"Sam it's perfect, But we are calling him Jake NOT Jon" he said

"Oh don't worry that's what everybody calls him any way"

They all sat there and dozed on and off for about 2 hours just enjoying being a family. Later that night after putting Jake down for bed Sam and Jack headed off to there bed room. After getting there Jack once again showed Sam not only how sorry he was for putting her through what she went through but also how much he loved her.

After making love twice more Sam and Jack laid content in each others arms quietly talking.

"Jack you never told me what happened" Sam began getting a gentle but loving squeeze from Jack

"I don't remember much, I do remember thinking about you and all that I was going to miss…."

** Flash back in the flash back **

**Jack and his men came running through the gate most of them came in backward still returning fire. Jack turned toward the control room and yelled over the noise

"SERGENT…. SHUT… AHHH" was all he was able to get out before a staff weapon blast came through the gate and hit him. Jack laid there listening to all the noise all the while fading in and out, he herd Col. Mitchell give the order to shut the gate and than felt the medics began to work on him. Jack looked up through partially glazed over eyes and grabbed onto Dr. Lams coat pulling her down so he could whisper into her ear.

"Tell…Sam….I…I love her…Please" and than he was gone. **

Jack had to choke back the tears that wanted to come out of his eyes.

"Jack it was so horrible when Daniel told me. I latterly saw my life fall apart before my eyes and I was so afraid because I didn't know what to do, I had a new baby with no father."

Jack looked down and Sam and smiled slightly "I know you could have done it baby. You are in fact the great Samantha Carter, the one who always knows what to do"

Jack leaned down and gently kissed her wiping away the tears that were running freely down her face and pulled her close whispering in her ear.

"I'm here now Sam, This is me baby, this is me. And I am never leaving again I promise."*

Sam and Jack sat in the coroner of the cave talking. Jack had managed to get a hand underneath both Sam's jacket and black shirt and was now gently running a finger along her soft skin.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I just sat here and held you like this" Jack quietly said. Sam smiled turning so she could get more comfortable in Jack's arms.

"I do it was the night before I got pregnant, so 9 months ago" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ah well that was different, it was way more fun that time" He said and than laughed

"Hey no giggling" Sam said mimicking one of Jack's famous comments.

"Oh no you didn't" Jack said flipping Sam so she now laid on her back. Jack sat above her just gazing down at her, leaning down he captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. When he lifted himself back up he whispered

"I wish we could have a night like that again"

Sam reached up running her hand along his face "We will baby, we will" was all she said. Jack than laid down and pulled Sam to him so she could lay her head down and they both fell asleep.

A little while later Jack was awaken to the sounds of staff blast coming through there hid out. Expecting Sam to still be snuggled up next to him and Jack panicked when she was gone. He scrambled to his feet grabbed his gun and yelled out above the noise for Sam.

"SAM! SAM! SAM! TALK TO ME, WHERE ARE YOU?" But he heard nothing for several minutes until he got closer to the opening of the cave

"JACK! JACK! HELP…" And than her voice was gone and all the firing ceased.

Jack ran over to where Cameron was "What the hell happened?" he asked him.

"I don't know for sure Sir. I saw Sa…. Carter walk toward the opening and the next thing I knew staff blasts began ringing through the whole place" Cameron explained as best he could.

"DAMN IT!" Jack yelled at no one really "I'm going to look for her, watch camp. I'll radio in soon" and than he was gone.

Jack had been walking for what seemed like miles and hours and had to sit and take a brake. When he looked down at the ground he saw something that caught his eye bending down to pick it up he gasped when he saw what it really was. In his hand he now held Sam's engagement and wedding ring. Tacking the rings he placed them in his vest pocket and with renewed determination he began walking again.

After walking for what seemed like another hour or so Jack finally came to a clearing where in the distance he saw a palace like structure. As he got closer he saw many beautiful women. As he got closer all the women stopped in there tracks and stared at him.

"Um excuse me have you seen a women, She looks like this" he said pulling out a picture of Sam

"What is your purpose here?" a very sneaky and eerie familiar voice asked.

"I'm looking for this woman" Jack said holding the picture out for him to see. The man looked at the picture and shook his head

"Even if she is here you can not take her back with you"

Jack looked at him surprise written all over his face and simply asked "Why not?"

"She will become our new leader" Jack tightened his grip on his gun preparing to use force to get his wife back if need be.

"She fits the image of our past leader and there for will take on that role. And she is being prepared as we speak." The man said

Jack raised his gun to shoot when he heard the voice of the woman he was looking for call out to him.

"JACK!" He turned and saw Sam standing there in a dress flowing with beauty but barley covered her completely.

"Sam" was all Jack said.

Sam began to run toward him when she was hit by an electrical shock, rendering Sam unconscious. Jack stood there and watched her crumble to the ground and yelled "SAM!" Not hesitating a moment longer Jack turned around and shot the man who had shot Sam. When the rest of the woman saw there previous master fall to the ground lifeless they all dropped what they where doing running over to Jack and began hugging and thanking him.

Jack broke out of the crowd and went over to his wife and gently lifted her head into his lap and ran a hand over her cheek and whispered to her.

"Come on baby, open your eyes; let me see those baby blues I love so much"

When no response came Jack lifted Sam up into his arms and began to walk toward the direction he had come from.

He stopped half way there and gently set Sam down in the shade and radioed the rest of the gang waiting for him.

"Mitchell, this is O'Neill come in" Jack waited a minute for Cam to respond

"General, this is Mitchell, Go ahead"

"I've got Sam, and about 100 other woman, most of which know there home address. We are about 2 clicks from the gate, meet us there"

Cameron smiled and hit the talk button on his radio "Good to hear it Sir, we are on our way"

"Great, O'Neill out"

After talking to Mitchell, Jack headed back to where Sam lay. Many of the women who had come with him surrounded her and where wiping her face and arms with wet cloths and warm water. Jack went over to her a knelt down beside her

"Excuse me" Jack said quietly. The rest of the woman backed off except for one who looked up at Jack and smiled slightly

"I am Kiana" she said "You have a very beautiful wife, you are a lucky man"

Jack looked up at her and nodded his head "Thank you. She is absolutely gorgeous" Jack simply stated and lifted her left hand into his gently placing here wedding ring back on her finger.

Kiana looked up with a serious look on her face and asked Jack "She is with child"

Jack looked up at her and shook his head No "No, We just had our first baby about 2 months ago"

Kiana looked at him and said "She will be again soon yes?"

Jack continued to look at her and smiled slightly "Probably not that soon." Jack replied.

Kiana smiled and shook her head at him again a smile on her face and stated "I am telling you she will be with child again soon"

Jack didn't know what to say so he gently lifted Sam back into his arms and stood up "Come on, we have a long walk ahead of us"

When Jack Sam and all the other woman arrived at the gate they saw Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'C, Elli, Vala and SG's 5 & 7 waiting there for them.

As soon as Cameron saw Jack he turned to Daniel and said "Jackson, Dial us home"

While they stood there and waited for Daniel to finish dialing Sam suddenly shot up and shouted "JACK!"

Jack pulled her tighter against him and whispered in her ear "Shhh, I'm here now baby, It's ok your safe now"

After hearing Jack's words Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

They all arrived at the SGC where Jack took Sam to the infirmary where Dr. Lam gave he a clean bill of health.

"Well that's a good thing, cause' I hear that your son wants him Mommy" Jack said grabbing her hand and helping her down off the table.

Walking out of the infirmary, Jack looked at Sam and smiled.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Jack asked

Sam smiled and look at him "Wasn't what you just asked a question?" she said with sarcasm in her voice "You know you can ask me anything Jack"

Jack nodded and looked at her "Do you want to have more kids?"

Sam looked at him in surprise and slowly answered "Yeah of course I do, Just not right now" Sam said

Jack smiled and nodded kissing her. As he continued to walk toward the surface he thought to him self 'How the hell did I get so lucky?'

~One year late~

Jack sat in the labor and delivery room next to his wife as she prepared to give birth to there second child. Jack couldn't believe that she had gotten pregnant so soon, he smiled to him self and thought about what Kiana had told him just a year ago "She will be with child soon"

The nurse came into the room bring only bad news again "I'm sorry Mrs. O'Neill but your cervix isn't dilating. You are currently only 1 centimeter dilated" She told them calmly

Sam ground and through her head back in to pillow "Oh yeah this is definitely YOUR BABY "Sam said jokingly to Jack

"Oh and what do you mean by that?" Jack asked a smile on his face

"I mean, the baby is going to be as stubborn as you are" Sam said pulling him to her for a kiss. "I went into labor with Jake and he was out within 2 hours because by the time I arrived at the hospital I was fully dilated but I refused to push"

Jack looked at her with a sad look in his eyes "I'm sorry baby"

"Its okay, Daniel helped me through it after I found out about you" She said

"How long has it been this time around?"

Sam looked up at the clock "about 41/2 hours now" Sam smiled and looked at him "Why don't you go and get some food and check on Jake"

Jack walked out and called Daniel and Elli first. They both answered the phone and Elli bombarded Jack with questions.

"Is it a boy or girl? How is Sam? When can we come see them...? Come on Jack say something"

"She hasn't had the baby yet, she is still only 1 centimeter dilated. We don't know if it is a boy or girl yet. I just called to check on Jacob and see how he is doing?"

Daniel laughed and answered Jack's question "He's fine Jack, he is over playing with Tatiana right now."

'Can I talk to him?"

Elli went over and picked Jake up and brought him over to the phone. Daniel grabbed him and put the phone to his ear and Elli said "Ok, he's on the phone Jack"

"Hey Jake; its daddy. I just wanted to tell you good night and I love you"

Jack waited on the phone and listened as Jake asked "Mama" Jack smiled

"Mommy's ok, Daddy is taking good care of mommy right now." Jack told the young boy.

"Dada" Jake said for the first time, Jack had to choke back the emotion he felt welling in his throat.

"Yeah, you sleep well ok? I love you Jake" And with that Elli and Daniel said good bye and hung up the phone.

Jack than made his way to the cafeteria and just sat there thinking about the day Sam told him she was pregnant again….

***Flash Back***

Sam and Jack sat on the dock of there cabin watching Jack crawl around in the grass trying to catch a butterfly. It would land right in front of him and then fly away just as he got close enough to touch it.

"He'll get it one of these days" Jack said smiling at his son

"Yeah he will, and than those butterflies better watch out!" Sam laughed. Sam once again fell salient staring out into the middle of no where.

"Sam, baby what's on your mind?" Jack asked quietly bring Sam back down to earth.

Sam sighed and looked up at Jack. "How long did you want to wait to have anther baby?" she asked

Jack shifted so he could see Sam's face better and replied "I don't know, Anther year or so maybe, why?"

Sam looked away from him now not really sure if she should tell him that she was pregnant or not. Sam sighed and gathered up all the courage she could get and turned to face Jack.

"Because I… I'm… Oh Boy… I'm pregnant, again" Sam said pulling the ultra sound picture out of her back jeans pocket. Jack took it and stared at it for several minutes before words would come out of his mouth again.

"When did you find out?" He asked looking up at Sam with a questioning gaze and the smile fell from her face.

"Just before we came up here, so Friday, Your not happy about this are you?"

Jack reached up and placed a hand on Sam's face "I am happy babe. I just didn't expect this to happen so soon."

Sam nodded her head looking at him again she softly whispered "I know nether did I. But this baby is in there now and there is no way to go back and change that" Sam said letting her emotions get the best of her she stood and quickly walked back into the cabin while Jack called after her.

"Sam, Come on baby, SAM!"

Jack got to his feet and walked over to gently pick up the now sleeping Jake and walked back into the cabin.

"Sam, where are you?" He asked when he walked back after putting Jake down in his crib.

"I'm in the kitchen" Came the soft reply

Jack walked around the corner stopping in the door way he looked at Sam before walking up and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Sam, I don't want you to get rid of the baby. I would NEVER want you to do that." Jack turned her so he could look into her face. "It's just a little earlier than we had planed. But that doesn't matter, cause' this baby…" Jack placed a genital hand on her stomach "Is our baby, and we are going to love and care for it just like we have for Jack"

Sam looked at Jack and smiled bring her hands up she brought his face down to kiss him "I know we are Jack"*

***End Flash back***

When Jack looked up at the time he swore to him self as he realized that he had been sitting there for over an hour. He stood and ran the whole way back to the room.

"God there you are Jack, I thought you had left me" Sam, the pain and exhaustion showing on her face.

"Sorry Hun, I was in the cafeteria and time slipped away" Jack said coming up and taking his wife's hand as anther contraction hit. "How are you baby?" he asked

Sam waited until the contraction eased away before answering him "I am finally 8 ½ centimeters dilated and only need about 2 ½ more before I can finally push." Sam got out before anther contraction hit with full force.

After the contraction ended Sam looked over at Jack and saw sadness in his eyes she had only seen when he was thinking about Charlie.

"Jack, what's wrong?" She asked softly

Jack looked up at her and smiled "I was just thinking that I haven't been in a delivery room since Charlie was born and, well you know the story" He said

"I'm sorry Jack. Hey if you don't want to be here that's ok." Sam said and Jack looked at her like she had frown a second head

"Are you kidding me, I am not going any where." He promised her. Leaning down he kissed her gently.

It had now been 7 hours since Sam and Jack arrived at the hospital. And finally, Sam was fully dilated.

The doctor came over and placed a hand on Sam's stomach smiling at her she said "Ok, Sam you are ready to began pushing. On your next contraction I want you to take a deep breath, put your chine to your chest and bare down and push with all your strength"

Sam nodded and grabbed Jack's hand. On her next contraction Sam did as the doctor had said and pushed. When the contraction ended Sam leaned back and rested as Jack counted to 10.

"Ok Sam, your doing great. Here comes anther contraction are you ready?"

Sam nodded her head "yes" took a deep breath and pushed

"That's good Sam just like that" the doctor encouraged her.

Jack leaned down and whispered in her ear words of encouragement "That's it baby, keep pushing. You can do it baby"

Sam had been pushing for what seemed like hours when the doctor looked up at her and said "Ok, stop the head is out just rest for a minute Sam" She did as the doctor told her "Ok Sam, All I need is a couple more pushes and we should have a baby, you are doing great sweetie, ready"

Sam nodded and began to push again until the Doctor said "Good Sam that's good, Stop for just a second and let me maneuver the shoulders out ok?" Sam nodded "Ok Sam, just give me a little push and than your done"

Sam didn't have to be told twice, she took a big deep breath and gathered up what strength she had left and pushed one last time. After what seemed like hours to both Sam and Jack, they finally heard the first wail from there new baby.

"IT'S A GIRL!" The doctor proudly announced to them.

She looked up at Jack and asked "Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" Jack smiled and nodded and walked over to where his daughter was being cleaned and weighed and cut the cord.

After they where done weighing and cleaning him the nurse looked over at Sam and Jack and said "Ok mom and dad, who wants her first?"

"I guess it's dad" Sam laughed as Jack quickly walked over and took his daughter from the nurse's arms and held her close. Sam hadn't seen Jack move like that in a while.

"Yeah I guess so" the nurse laughed with Sam

Jack walked over to where Sam was and sat down on the edge of the bed so Sam could look at the baby too. Sam reached up and pulled the corner of the blanket away from her scrunched up face so she could she her little girl.

"Awe Jack she is so adorable" Sam commented with tears coming to her eyes.

Jack smiled "Yes she is Sam. She is the most beautiful baby ever" Jack said leaning down and kissing his wife "What do we want to name her?" Jack asked.

Sam sat in thought for a minute "Let's name her Jessica Janet-Cathleen O'Neill"

Jack looked at her a smiled 'It's perfect Sam" He said to his wife

Sam, Jack and Jessi where aloud to leave the next day. When they where finally in the car Jack called Daniel and Elli to let them know that they where on there way over. While on the phone Daniel kept trying to get Jack to tell him what the gender of the baby was.

"No Daniel, You will all find out when we get there, Good bye Daniel" and Jack promptly hung up the phone.

"You are so mean Jack" Sam laughed at her husband.

"What? I want to surprise them" Jack said reaching over and grabbed Sam's hand "I love you Samantha O'Neill"

Sam smiled and replied "I love you too Jack O'Neill"

Jack, Sam and the baby arrived at Daniel and Elli's house. Walking in Jack looked at Daniel.

"Where's Jake Danny?" Jack asked and no sooner did he say the little boy's name the excited little boy came running as fast as his little leg's would go right to Sam, jumping up and down until Sam handed the car seat over to Jack and bent down to pick him up.

"Well don't make us wait much longer you two" Elli blurted out.

Jack went into the living room and set the car seat down reaching in he started to pull the baby out saying "Every one, I would like you t meet Jessica Janet-Cathleen O'Neill" he said holding her up for all to see.

Cassandra was the first one to go up to Sam and hug her "Oh Sam, Mom would have been honored to know your daughter was named after her"

Every one in the room took there turns holding the newest edition of the O'Neill family. And when it came to Jake's turn he sat up in his mothers lap and held her head.

Jake looked up at Sam, his blue eyes shining and said "Baby"

Sam smiled and nodded "Yes sweetie, this is your baby sister" Sam told the young boy.

Jack sat back and watched in utter bliss, He knew in his heart nothing could get better than this. He had an absolutely gorgeous wife and 2 beautiful children. Finally Jack felt like everything that was missing in his life was right here in front of him now.


	6. Chapter 6:Life's Never perfect

Life after death: Chapter 6: Life's never perfect

6 Months later

Sam and Jack had never been happier than they where right now. Jack was finally retired and Sam only worked in the lab part time so she could spend more time with her family.

Jessi was now 6 months and crawling. And Jake was 2 ½ and beginning to talk. Jack always swore that Jake had Sam's brain. Sam was sitting in the kitchen feeding Jessi when Jack came crawling in on his hands and knees with Jake on his back laughing hysterically. Sam looked over and smiled at her boy's. Sam didn't think that the Asgard would ever know how much she appreciated them for bring Jack back into her life; she just couldn't find the proper words to say. Jake climbed down off of Jacks back and went over a sat down with Sam.

"Hey Cowboy" Sam said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Jessi saw Jack, she started reaching for him and throwing a fit until Jack walked over and picked her up holding her above his face smiling at her.

"Hey Baby, How is daddy's princess today?" Jack said as Jessi stared down at her father her big brown yes and bright smile growing bigger as she looked at Jack. Jack brought Jessi down and walked over to Sam and kissed her lovingly. "Morning Babe"

"Morning" Sam said

Jack walked over and pulled out a bowl for cereal and than over to the pantry and opened, Jessi than reached her little hand in and pulled out the cereal and Jack had to catch her before she dropped it on the floor "Ah yeah, I don't think Daddy wants baby cereal" Jack said kissing his daughter on the cheek and pulling out the fruit loops.

He than went over and sat down at the table and listened at Jake finished his long breakfast list.

"Egg's, Fan cakes, acon, and Nilk" Jake smiled at his mother and waited for her to respond.

"Really you want all that?" She asked and the little boy promptly shook his head yes. Sam laughed and stood up to get Jakes favorite cereal bowl sitting him down in his chair she said "Why don't you have fruit loops like daddy… And Jessi" Sam said when she looked up and saw Jack trying to sneak Jessi a fruit loop.

"Otay" the little boy said.

The whole O'Neill family sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast.

"So what do you have planed for today babe?" Jack asked

"Uh, I have to take Jake and Jessi for there doctors appointment, and than I have to go get fitted for Elli's wedding, and I have to got to the store, and I need to pick up some summer clothes for Jake and Jessi"

Jack looked at her a nodded. He could never figure out how she could remember everything she had to do without writing it down. And than it would always dawn on him 'HELLO! You're married to a friggen genius buddy'

"Why don't I pick the kids up after there appointments and got to the grocery store for you"

Sam began to nod her head than stopped "Oh wait, I need Jake. He needs to be fitted for his suit for ring barer" Sam said

"Ok, well than, Jessi and I will just have a Daddy/Daughter day than"

Everyone finished eating and got up to start there day.

Sam went up stairs and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Reaching down underneath the sink Sam pulled out a home pregnancy test. She looked at it and fought with her self weather or not to take it. She knew that she could possibly be pregnant again, especially after the night she and Jack had 2 months ago. But she didn't know if she was really ready to have anther baby so soon. Sam looked down again and gathered up her courage and did the test. 'Yeah just do it Sam, I mean what's the worst that can happen?' Sam laughed 'You could be pregnant that's all'

Sam did the test and sat waiting for it to finish. While she was waiting Jack came on knocked on the door pulling Sam back into reality "Sam, Baby are you ok in there?" Jacked asked

"Yeah, just a minute, I'm almost done" Sam said than thought 'Lier'

"Ok just wanted to make sure you where ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sam said slightly smiling at her husbands concern than the smile fell of her face as she thought 'FINE…. YEAH I WISH I WAS FINE… I JUST MIGHT BE PREGNANT' Sam stopped when the timer went off indacating that the test was finished. Sam looked down at the test and didn't know weather to laugh or cry "Positive" was all Sam could say.

A few hours later Sam and Jake walked into the house and where immediately stopped by a mouth watering smell. Sam walked toward the opening to the kitchen but was stopped by Jack coming out of no where.

"HEY! Step away from that kitchen" Jack said sneaking up on Sam

"Oh my GOD! Jack, Don't scare me like that" Sam said walking over and giving him a kiss.

"Sorry, just don't go in there, and that's an order" Jack smiled

As Sam walked away to put her bags down so she could take Jessi from him she mumbled under her breath "That's an order! Oh for crying out loud"

"What did you say?" Jack asked

"I said Yes sir!" Sam smiled and took Jessi from him walking to the kid's room.

Jack slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and to the kid's room. Quietly walking in behind Sam he wrapped his arms around her waits and whispered in her ear "Lier" he than kissed her neck, giving her a silent promise of how the night would end.

Dinner was just about ready and Jack had sent Sam up stairs 20 Minutes before to get dressed and he got both Jake and Jessi ready and finished preparing the special dinner.

Sam sat in there bedroom waiting for the curling iron to finish heating up. As she sat there a hand slowly slid off the dresser and rested over her belly. She smiled slightly and wondered if Jack would notice the slight bump in her belly tonight or not. Sam laughed and began to do her hair and lightly put some make up on. When she finished, she walked over and picked up the dress that Jack had picked out for her to wear. She remembered seeing the note on it when she walked into there room

"Baby~

I love this dress and wanted to ask you to please wear for tonight. I know that we should be going out for out anniversary, but I thought that it would be nice if it was just a family thing.

I love you baby~ for ever and always~

J"

Sam smiled and picked it up and slipped it over her head. Pulling it down in to place she tied the straps behind her head. Sam walked back to the bed and put on the shoes that she had selected to wear for tonight and stood, looking at her self in the mirror she smiled. She could believe how different she looked, yeah she knew most of it was that fact that she had given birth to two kids, and was pregnant with anther, but she felt different too, she was happier, she wasn't so stressed with work these days and she was happily married to the best man in the whole universe. Sam looked at her self one last time and than walked out of the room and down the stairs where Jack and the kids where waiting for her to make a grand entrance.

Jack stood up as soon as he saw her start down the stairs. His jaw dropped when she finally came into full view of him. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, even in the simple dress.

The dress she wore was his favorite dress; it was the same dress she wore the night he proposed to her. It was simple but beautiful, it was the same color blue as the event horizon and it hugged her curves nicely, the skirt part came just past her knees and was flowy and moved with her every step.

Jack was dressed in his dress blues, just as he had been the night her proposed to her. Jake was in a simple suit that they had bought for family photos and Jessi was in a dress similar to Sam's just made more for little girls.

Sam smiled and walked over to Jack and kissed him on the lips, effectively closing his mouth.

"You where drooling all over the place Babe" Sam said giving him anther kiss.

"How did I get so lucky Sam?" he asked running his hand over her cheek.

Sam just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I ask my self the same thing about you everyday" she told him.

Jack pulled back and smiled at her "You look amazing Sam" he said leaning in for anther kiss, this time he lingered a little longer running his tong over her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him. Sam and Jack where brought back to reality from the soft whimper from there little girl who had just slipped on the hard wood floor in there entry way.

Jack walked over and lifted Jessi into his arms and carried her into the kitchen. And Sam grabbed hold of Jakes and walked with him to the kitchen. When they entered it was Sam's turn to stand there with her mouth open wide. Jack had prepared one of her favorite meals, Lasagna.

"Oh… Jack… I don't even know what to say" Sam said bring her hand up to her mouth

Jack walked over to her and kissed her "Well I knew you liked it so I decided to try my hand at cooking it foe you" He said.

After getting everyone settled in around the table Jack sat down him self and they began to eat this mouth watering meal he had prepared for such a beautiful woman. As the sat there eating Jack looked over to Sam and thought to him self

'I don't know what the hell I did to deserver to be this happy, but I am damn happy that I did what ever that was, ok that didn't make sense, maybe I will say it to Sam later and she will get it'

After the meal was completed, dessert and all, Jack began to clean up a bit while Sam took the kids up and got them ready for bed.

When Sam came down stairs she looked for Jack but he was no where in sight. Walking to the back door she finally found him out on the back deck just sitting there gazing out into no where.

"A penny for your thoughts" Sam said

Jack looked up and smiled slightly at her shrugging his shoulders "Oh just thinking about stuff" he said in the normal Jack O'Neill fashion. Sam walked over to him and sat down on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on top of his.

Jack looked up at her and brought his hand to rest on her face whispering to her "Oh Sam… I love you so much" he told her kissing her.

"I love you too Jack" Sam smiled and got a mischievous glint in her eye "Why don't you come in side and show me just how much you love me Mr. O'Neill" Sam smiled and stood up and walked back into the house, putting a little extra sway in her hips as she walked away.

Jack looked up at the sky and said a silent pray of thanks to what ever God it was that brought Sam to him.

Jack walked in the house and caught Sam just before she started to make her way up the stairs and lifted her into his arms. Jack carried Sam all the way up the stairs and into there bedroom kicking the door behind closed behind him as he went. Jack gently set Sam down on the bed and looked down at her.

"God Sam, I don't know what the hell I did to deserve you, but what ever it is, I am sure as hell glad that I did it" Jack said reaching down and lifting Sam off the bed to untie the strap from around her neck. Kissing each section of exposed skin.

Sam stood there and sucked in a sharp breath at Jack began kissing and touching her.

Sam and Jack had made love 3 times already and where about to start again when Sam gasped "Jake"

Jack's head shot up and he looked at her like she had grown a second head "JAKE? Please tell me you are NOT thinking about our SON while having sex with me?" he said

Sam chuckled and shook her head no "NO Jack, our SON, Jacob is standing over there" Sam said pointing toward where Jake was standing. Jack looked behind him and sighed, slowly getting up he reached over and grabbed his robe before coming fully out from under the covers.

Jack walked over to Jake and bent down to pick him up "Hey buddy what are you doing up?" He asked his son.

Jake wrapped his little arms tightly around his father's neck and started to cry into his shoulder "Hey… Hey what's wrong?" He asked him

Jake lifted his head and told Jack "I has a bad dream daddy" the little boy whimpered

Jack picked his son up holding him tightly he walked over the chair in the corner of the room "What was it about?" He asked

Jake took his thumb out of his mouth and looked at Jack "You n Mommy left me n sissy n da bad man wifth wights in his eyes comes n takes us to a bad place" Jake said tears coming to his eyes again, he looked at Jack and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck again "Daddy, pwese no wet him take sissy n me away, pwese daddy" the little boy cried into his shoulder.

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around his son and held him close running his hand up and down his back soothing him "Jake, Daddy isn't going to let anything happen to you or Jessi, ok?" Jake nodded slightly and kept holding tightly to him.

When Sam woke the next morning, she sat up in bed and looked over to see Jack holding Jake tightly in his arms as they slept. She slowly got up and slipped on her robe, quietly walking over to them kissing them both on there foreheads.

Sam walked out of there room and down the hall way to the kids room to get Jessi, when she walked in Jessi was wide awake and just laying there starring at the ceiling. Sam smiled and reached in and picked her up giving her a good morning kiss, she walked over and got her changed and dressed. When Sam went to pull Jessie's shirt over her head she smiled, it was on she had just bought for her the other day and Jack hadn't seen it yet. It was a cameo design with the words "Daddy's little Army Princess" on it and a picture of a Grenade and a Tierra on it.

Sam walked back into her bed room and got dressed her self when she was done getting Jessi dressed. Sam smiled as she headed out the door again at Jack and Jake still asleep. When she and Jessi got down stairs, they walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

When Jack and Jake woke up, they both woke to the wonderful smell emitting from down stairs. Jack got up and put Jake on his shoulders and walked toward his room to get him dressed, Jack looked down at the little boy and whispered "I have no idea where mommy keeps your clothes little man" Jake smiled and reached over to the draw next to his bed and pulled out his clothes handing them to his father "Oh alright, so you are way smarter than I am Dude" Jack said while Jake laughed at him. When they where finished getting dressed Jack walked to the stairs and grabbed his sons hand and they walked down each step together walking toward the kitchen. The smile that was on Jack's face fell when he heard Sam scream.

"JESSI"

Jack let go of Jakes hand and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and saw Sam picking Jessi up from where she fell. She looked up and tears where already streaming down her face.

"I turned around for one second to get something from the draw, and when I turned back around she slipped and fell and I couldn't get to her fast enough. Oh God Jack what have I done?" She asked holding Jessi close to her

Jack knelt down and lifted Sam's face looking in her eyes "You haven't done anything babe, I am going to go call 911" Jack stood up and went over to the phone and called 911. While Jack was on the phone Jake walked into the kitchen and straight over to Sam. He sat down on the floor next to her and grabbed on of Sam's hands.

By the time the paramedics arrived Jessi had regained conscious and was screaming from the pain running through her head from where she hit it. Sam held her close trying to calm her down enough for them to look at her, but she just screamed and tried to get out of her arms. Jack walked over and took Jessi from Sam trying to calm her. Nothing seemed to work.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, it looks like she just has a minor concussion, but you should take her to the hospital to run more test and be sure everything is alright" The younger man said.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and nodded. "I'm riding with her Jack" Sam said, Jack nodded and handed Jessi back over to her. Giving her a quick kiss he told her that he and Jake would be right behind them.

Jack ran back in the house and shut everything off in the kitchen grabbed Jacob, picked up his keys ran out to the car put Jake in his seat got in and drove to the hospital. Jack looked up from the road and into the back seat through the rear view mirror.

"Daddy" Jake called out

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and replied "Yeah"

"Is mommy n sissy ok?" he asked

Jack glanced at him "Jessi got hurt and the doctors have to look at her. But mommy is fine" He said

Jake nodded his head and continued to talk to him "Otay, I wood miss mommy a wot if she weft us daddy" Jack looked at him thorough the rear view mirror

"I know I would miss her to buddy" Jack had to choke back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I wood miss you n sissy too daddy" He said as he gazed out of the window. And that's all he had to say and Jack was wiping a stray tear that had fallen from his eye

"We would miss you too Jacob" Jack told the young boy.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jack ran up to the front desk and frantically asking the nurse where Sam and Jessi where.

"Excuse me, my daughter was brought here with my wife, I need to know where they are"

"Ok sir, what are there names?" She asked

"Jessica O'Neill, it will only show under my daughter's name, she is the patient"

"Ok, Jessica is in room 227 sir" She said

Jack nodded his thanks and walked toward the elevators, continuing to push the button.

"Oh come on! You should be here already DAMNIT" Jack yelled and Jake grabbed hold of his hand. Jack knelt down and picked him up holding him tightly. "Sorry buddy" Jack told him.

Jake looked at his father and asked him "Daddy, who is me named for?"

Jack smiled and began "Well your first name Jonathon is after me, that's my first name. And Jacob is after Mommies daddy, so your grandpa. And your other middle name Charlie came from daddy's first son" Jack said hoping the young boy would understand.

"Me is name afer, daddy, papa, n daddy's ovher son?" He looked at his father in confusion "Me no knew mommy n daddy has ovher son"

Jack looked at him and shook his head "Mommy only has one son, you, Daddy had anther son a while ago but he had an accident and he went to be with Jesus" Jack told him. Jake nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Jack tighter.

When the elevator finally arrived they stepped in and it took them to the floor that they needed to be. When Jack and Jake stepped off the elevator Sam was standing right out side the door to the room that Jessi was in. Jack walked up to her and whispered "Hey Babe"

Sam looked up and smiled slightly "Hey" She said giving him a quick kiss and taking Jake from his arms when he started to reach for her. Jake wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I wove you Mommy" Jake told her

"I love you too Jake"

Sam and Jack stood there and waited for there daughter to get back to her room. They only had to wait a couple minutes, Sam looked up and saw them wheeling Jessi back to her room and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The doctor looked at Sam and Jack and smiled "Ok... She is fine" He said and Sam and Jack let the breath out that they both where holding.

"You can take her home after the anesthesia wears off. I have written a prescription for a pain medicine for her, she is going to have a pretty bad headache but that is pretty much it" the doctor nodded and smiled "Uh Mrs. O'Neill can I speak to you for a minute?" the doctor asked and Sam nodded and followed him out of the room.

"What's up? I thought you said everything was fine, if it has to do with Jessi, Jack needs to be here also" Sam said in a rush

"Jessica is fine, this has to do with the pregnancy test you had the do the other day" He said "Congratulations, Your pregnant" He told her

Sam stood there and placed her hand over her stomach. She took a deep breath and walked back into the room where the rest of her family was. She smiled at Jack and went over and held Jessi's' hand.

"What was that about?" Jack asked concerned

"What? Oh nothing, hey aren't we about due for anther family vacation trip to the cabin babe?" she asked wanting to keep the tradition alive of telling him she was pregnant the same.

Jack looked at her and nodded "Uh, yeah I guess why?" Jack asked confused.

"I just think we all need it" Sam said

Realization slowly began to dawn on Jack as he remembered the last time she was this eager to get up to the cabin. Jack remembered that was where she told him about both Jake and Jessi, 'Of course, she's pregnant again' Jack thought to himself. He smiled but didn't let Sam on the he knew.

"Ok, I will call Jay when we get home and have get it all ready for us. We will go next weekend ok?" he asked, suddenly getting excited.

Sam nodded her head and smiled. She was excited, this time next week Jack would find out that he was going to be a father again.


	7. Chapter 7:Stronger together than apart

Life after Death chapter 7: Stronger together than apart

Here they were. The entire O'Neill family had finally got to the cabin. Jack and Sam got out of the truck and went and pulled out a sleeping Jake and Jessi carrying them into the house. After laying them down in the room they would stay in for this mini vacation, Sam and Jack walked back into the living room.

Sam went to walk back out side when Jack stopped her pulling her toward him and giving her a passionate kiss. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and they didn't pull apart until the need for air became too great.

Jack rested his forehead on Sam's and closed his eyes "Oh Baby" Jack said

"What?" She asked him, the worry very evident in her voice.

"I want to talk, and I mean have a serious conversation, about leaving the SGC all together and getting away from it all. Maybe moving some where nobody knows us. Like California" He said and Sam sighed

Jack half expected Sam to push her self out of his arms and slap him up side the head and tell him to stop talking like that. But that's not the response her got from her.

"Do you really think you can walk away from it all?" she asked looking up at him

"Baby, I can walk away from anything, as long as I have you and the kids by my side. And I think it would be a very nice and welcome change" He said giving her a quick sweet kiss.

"Jack, I'm not disagreeing with you, I just don't think we should do anything for a couple months, I mean we have Daniel and Elli's wedding and Jake and Jessi, and a new born to consider…" she said trying to drop a small hint to him about her being pregnant. Jack just continued talking pretending like her didn't hear her.

"Well that's why I want to talk about it Babe… WAIT…. New born?" He asked

"Yes! Jack I'm pregnant" Sam smiled

Jack smiled and thought to himself 'yeah I knew that' but said out loud "Seriously? Oh baby… that's… that's fantastic" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. When Jack set Sam down he put his hands on her face and kissed her with all the love he felt toward her.

"How far along are you?" he asked

"About 2 ½ months now" She said a smile plastered on her face.

"Wow! Sam, I love you so much" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to kiss her, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Jack turned than and slowly walked toward the couch sitting down with her on his lap.

When Sam pulled her mouth away from Jacks she rested her head on his forehead. "Mmmm' why did you stop babe?" Jack asked her.

"I needed to catch my breath, you know contrary to popular belief, I'm not as young and I used to be" She laughed

"Hey no giggling and you are still younger than I am Mrs. O'Neill" he said kissing her on the nose and Sam lowered her mouth to his once again.

An hour later Sam and Jack had gotten all the luggage in and the food put away before Jake and Jessi woke up for dinner. When they woke up Jack walked back to get them. Bring Jessi into Sam and taking Jake out to help grill up some hamburgers.

"Hey princess" Sam said as the young girl was handed to her.

"Mommy, can me has a hugs n kiss?" Jake asked his mother

"Of course baby, Come here" she said picking him up in her other arm hugging both Jake and Jessi at the same time and than giving them both a kiss. Jake looked over at Jack and smiled.

"Watts bouts daddy? Can hims has a kiss too?" he asked and Jack chimed in

"Yeah mommy, what about daddy can hims have a kiss too?" Sam laughed and walked over and kissed him until he was breath less. "Ah that… that will never get old" he smiled at her and took Jake from her.

20 minutes late, Jack came in the house and yelled out "Time for dinner, Sam Jessi?"

Sam walked into the room with Jessi on her hip and smiled "Uh Jack, are you missing someone?" She asked watching as the smile fell from Jack's face and he began to turn in a circle as panic began to set into his bones.

Not seeing Jacob any where made Jack's heart drop and he ran back out side yelling for his son "JACOB" He yelled "JACOB, WHERE YOU ARE" Jack stopped walking and listened for anything, a move and whimper a cry anything. Jack stood there for 10 minutes going through the different places Jake could have possibly gone. When Jack began to walk toward where the dock that was by the lake his heart about stopped beating and he found him self praying a silent pray "Pleas God No" was all he said. Half way there Jack heard the whimpers of a small child.

"Jake, buddy try and tell daddy where you are" he said listening and looking for the smallest movement or sound from him

"DADDY" the little boy cried and Jack saw him and rushed toward him. Looking down behind some bushes that Jake had been playing by he saw the reason his son was so scared. His shoe lace and been caught on one of the branches and he couldn't move.

"Jake, are you hurt?" Jack asked him and he shook his head no. Jack reached down and got Jakes shoe lace off the branch and pulled him up into his arms. Jake wrapped his arms around his fathers neck and held on tight and cried into his shoulder. Jack stood and held his son tightly to him while all the horrible memories flooded back into his mind.

"Oh god Jacob" He finally said raising his face so he could look into his eyes, Jack used his thumb and wiped the tears from Jakes face away. Jack turned and walked back into the house going over to Sam, and Jake reached out to her. Sam took Jake and looked at Jack, by the look on his face she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

After a couple more minutes making sure Jake was really ok they all sat down to a quite dinner.

After dinner Sam took Jake and Jessi and got them cleaned up and ready for bed, giving Jack time to be alone before she went in and tried to talk to him. When she was finished she quietly walked back into the master bed room.

"The kids are asleep" she said walking over and changing into her night clothes. When she was done changing she slid on the bed and crawled up behind Jack wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. Jack lifted his hand and grabbed her hand and held it tight, putting his head down so it rested on the entwined hands he couldn't keep the tears away any longer. When Sam felt the first few tears fall onto her hand she turned him whispering "Come here baby" and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he cried.

Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head against her chest and just cried. They sat there for several minutes while Jack just let it all out. Sam reached up and gently wiped her own tears away and went back to comforting her husband.

"Shhh, baby, it's ok" Sam silently whispered. "Tell me what happen baby" she quietly said. Hoping Jack would talk to her and not close him self off and bury his feelings like he had done so many times before.

"All I herd that whole time was that gun shot, and than I looked out at the lake and images of him falling in and not being able to come to the surface flooded my mind, and I saw him drowning and I just couldn't help but feel like it was happening again. I really felt like I was going to lose him babe, I was so scared" Jack said more tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"And I know… I know that Jake isn't Charlie and that he is ok now. But I can't go through that again" Jack told her, tightening his grip around her waist.

"No, your right, Jacob isn't Charlie, and I saw how you felt and I can't sit here and say that I know what you are going through. What happen tonight was an accident, and yes Jake is ok. And that's because he has great father, and he also knows that you will always be there to help him if he is hurt or the save him if he is in danger. I also know that you would put your self in danger before you let anyone hurt Jake or Jessi, and that if either of the had gone missing you wouldn't sleep until they where found and safe at home in your arms again" Sam told him.

Jack looked up at Sam and placed a hand protectively over he slightly rounded belly and told her "I would and will do the same thing for you and this baby Sam" reaching up than he gently kissed her.

"I know Jack, and I would do the same thing for you. I love you Jack"

"I love you to Sam" He said kissing her again.

Sam smiled and laid down pulling Jack to her, he laid his head down on her chest and laid his hand on top of Sam's over there un-born child. Both silently promising to never let anything happen to ether of them or the kids.

6 months later

Sam woke up early that morning and reached over to where Jack should have been laying. When her hand only came in contact with the pillow she turned over as best she could with her now huge belly and saw that he was up and out of bed. Sam sat up as best she could and got out of bed, the baby kicking with her every movement. When Sam was finally standing she put a hand on her belly and rubbed it willing the baby to calm down.

She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs where she was met with the mouth watering smells of Bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast. Sam smiled as she slowly walked toward the kitchen and up behind Jack putting her arms around him as best she could "Hey baby" she said

"Hey sleeping beauty" He said turning around and kissing her. "Elli called earlier" he said as he watched Sam walk over to where Jake and Jessi sat.

"Oh what did she want so early?" Sam asked

"To know what time you where going to be there today" Sam looked at Jack a confused look on her face.

"What for?" she asked not being able to figure it out

"Her rehearsal dinner, she's getting married tomorrow"

"That's today?" she said and went to call Elli

"Hello" a very tired voice said over the phone

"Hey El, It's Sam, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, nope just got to bed an hour ago" she said sarcastically

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I will be there at about 2 or 3, and to see if my dress was there yet?"

"That's fine; yes your dress is here, I need you to put it on when you get here"

"Ok, I hope it looks ok, I'm still really nervous about walking down the isle looking like a whale" Sam said running a hand along her belly.

"Oh Sam you look gorgeous" Both Jack and Elli said in unison

"Ok that was the scariest moment of my life" Sam said laughing and throwing a pen at Jack.

"Yeah well stuff happens. But I need to get some sleep, Tati was up all night coughing, I will see you around 2 or 3"

"Alright Elli, see you than. Bye" with that Sam hung up the phone and sat down to a very tasty breakfast.

Later that day Sam Jack and the kids all went to Daniel and Elli's dinner and they all sat around after ward laughing and having a great time until Jake, Jessi, and Tati began to get tired. They all said there good nights and went to there separate houses for the night.

Wedding Day~

Sam sat in the corner of the brides room gently running a hand over her belly trying to forget the pain she felt in her lower abdomen.

"Sam, Hun is everything ok?" Elli asked looking very concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine El, How bout' you? Is everything alright?" she asked trying to change the subject to anything other than her.

"Well except the occasional bit of nervousness, Yeah I'm fine and very excited" She said a bright smile on her face.

"That's good" Sam said suddenly clutching her stomach and doubling over in pain.

"Uh Sam I think your going into labor, you should get to the hospital"

"Yeah me too, but you have to get married first, I will not be the reason for your wedding being postponed. Besides the contractions are 10 to 15 minutes apart" Sam told her smiling.

An hour later every one who was invited to be at the wedding was there and it was time for the ceremony to begin. Sam stood in the back with Elli watching her take slow even breaths trying to calm her nerves. Sam turned to her friend and hugged her whispering in her ear

"You'll be fine Elli; this is what you have wanted"

As the ceremony went on Sam's contractions got closer and closer together, and she silently prayed that her water wouldn't break until after the wedding was over. Sam opened her eyes after anther contraction and saw Jack staring at her with the look that only Jack could give her; it was the look that told her that he wished that he could be over there helping her through this. Sam smiled slightly and turned back to the ceremony.

Before Sam knew it the pastor was closing the ceremony "By the power invested in me, by the state of Colorado Springs and by God him self, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Daniel Jackson, Husband and Wife, Daniel you may kiss your bride" Daniel smiled and brought Elli toward him and kissed her.

As Sam and Jack walked back toward the brides room, Sam was hit by a strong contraction. She tightened her grip on Jack's arm and tried to get through it while still smiling for the camera.

When they where finally out of ear shot and back in the brides room, Sam doubled over and let out a scream of pain grasping Jack's hand tightly.

"Dear God, these contractions have been getting closer every minute" she said coming up from anther contraction. Jack walked behind her and helped her step out of her dress so she would be more comfortable. When he was finished her helped her slid down and sit on the floor with her back against the wall. Jack looked up at Daniel and Elli.

"She isn't going to make it to the hospital, Please Daniel, I know this is your wedding and you should be out there, Please" Jack said to him. Daniel looked at him and nodded, turning to Elli he told her to run and grab all the stuff he was going to need to deliver this baby.

When she returned Daniel quickly checked Sam to see how far she was "Well this isn't going to take long, Sam give me a couple seconds to get ready and than we can have a baby ok" he said to her.

Seconds later Sam was pushing with all he might, she was quickly becoming tired and had to keep reminding her self that she was almost done. Not even a minute after Sam and thought that did she give one last push and her baby was out. Daniel looked up and excitedly announced "It's a boy" Sam looked at Jack and smiled. Daniel handed the baby over to her and watched Jack and Sam welcome the newest member to the O'Neill family with love, Jack smiled and immediately knew what his name would be he looked at Sam and she nodded as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Daniel and Elli please meet Steven Shawn -Carson O'Neill" Sam said smiling. Sam sat there for a few more minutes when out of no where she felt anther sharp contraction. Daniel looked at her and took the baby from her handing him to Elli, he went to look and see what was wrong, when he looked up his eyes where wide as he said

"Sam, your having twins. The other baby is ready to come out" He said and both Sam and Jack looked at him like he had grown a second.

"What?" Sam, Jack, and Elli all said in unison.

"Sam you need to push NOW" Daniel told her and she bared down and began to push again. Minutes later Sam felt anther baby come out of her and leaned back against Jack completely exhausted.

Elli looked up and smiled and announced "It's a girl" she said handing Steven over the Jack and taking there Daughter from Daniel and wrapping her and handing her over to Sam.

Sam smiled at her daughter. She had no idea that she was having twins, but she couldn't be happier. She looked at Jack and he gently placed Shawn in her other arm and sat down with his arm around her and looked at his two beautiful babies.

"What should we name her?" Sam asked Jack.

"How about, Samantha Sara-Catharine O'Neill?" Jack looked at her as she ran the name around in her head

"I like it, BUT we are not calling her Sam" She laughed and Jack nodded

"Ok, we will call her Sara" Jack put his hand on her face and kissed her.

Daniel and Elli stood there and watched the couple with smiles on there faces as they sat and welcomed there children to the world.

Today had been the best day of the four adults that now stood in the room. Sam and Jack where parents for the 3rd and 4th time, and Elli and Daniel where married. Nothing could get better than this. All was right in the world as far as they where all concerned.

3 weeks later

Sam sat in the living room breast feeding Steven and bottle feeding Sara, while watching Jake help Jessi walk the short distance from the coffee table to the couch where she was sitting.

"Mommy, Sissy is woking" Jake said excitedly

Sam smiled and nodded her head "I see that. Just be careful Jessi isn't really ready to walk" Jake looked up and nodded his head. At that moment they all heard the front door open and Jack's voice came echoing down the hall.

"Hey where is my welcoming party?" he asked.

When Jake looked up and saw him he smiled and said "DADDY" and ran over to him as quickly as he could jump up into his open arms. Jessi followed closely behind him crawling and pulling herself up onto Jacks leg rewarding Jack with a grin. Jack smiled back and picked her up and walked over to where Sam sat feeding the twins and leaned down and kissed her. "Hey" he said

"Hey back to you" She smiled at him the smile not quit reaching her eyes.

"Hey how about we all go and get pizza tonight?" Jack asked the young boy in his arms and Jake shook his head wildly. Jack than carried Jake and Jessi up the stairs to get them ready to go and Sam brought the twins up.

Sam stood in the nursery changing Sara while Steven lay asleep in the crib. Sam turned around grabbed a set of clothes from the draw next to her. She stopped and noticed that she had grabbed it with a little to much anger. The past 3 weeks had been hard on Sam and it seemed like Jack wasn't helping at all, when in fact he was doing all he could do to help Sam make the transition from being a mother of 2 to being a mother of 4 and 2 of them being twins.

Jack walked up and stood in the door way and watched Sam, he wanted so badly to just walk in and put his arms around her. But he knew that would make her mad. "You ready?" He asked

Sam nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand "Yeah, just let me put them in the car seat" she said and Jack nodded and walked out. Sam put her head down and let her tears come freely now, 'He didn't come in and put his arms around you Sam' she thought to her self. Sam got so angry that she turned and picked up a vase of flowers and throw in against the wall it shattering all over the floor.

Jack heard Sam scream and than the shattering of glass. He got up from where he was sitting in Jake and Jessis' room and ran to the nursery. When he walked in he saw Sam leaning against the wall he left hand had been cut and she was crying. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO SAM?" he asked with a little too much anger in his voice. He than walked over and picked up the twins and set them down in there car seats and he stood again and looked at Sam.

She shook her head "WHAT AM I TRYING TO DO? YOU DON'T EVEN SEE WHAT'S REALLY WRONG DO YOU JACK?" She said bitterly.

Jack looked at her "DON'T YELL AT ME SAM! I HAVENT DONE ANYTHIGN WRONG" he yelled back. Sam just stared at him and slid down the wall pulling her knees up to her chest she leaned her head down and cried. Jack looked at her sitting there so broken on the floor and immediately regretted yelling "God, Sam I'm sorry" he said and went to put his arms around her. Sam tried to push him away but Jack held on tighter. When she finally got tired of fighting him she let her head fall against his shoulder and her arms come around his neck.

"Sam tell me what's wrong" He begged her. Sam shook her head no and stood up walking out of the room.

"Just take the kids and let me be alone Jack" she said. When she walked out she saw Jake sitting outside her door with tears on his face. Sam walked over to him and knelt down to wipe his face. Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"I not wants to weave you mommy" Jake told her

Sam looked at him and kissed him on the cheek "You will come home, right now you go have dinner with daddy and I will be here when you get back ok" and Jake nodded his head.

The whole night all Jack could do was think to him and try and figure out what was really wrong with Sam. He had to hurry and get home so he could talk to her. When Jack saw that Jake was done eating he got the kids all cleaned up and in the car. The whole drive home was made in silence. Jack looked back at the kids through and tears came to his eyes, each one of his kids had a different feature that made them exactly like Sam. Jack pulled into the driveway and got out to get the kids out. When Jack opened the back door Jake woke up and he let him out so he could walk up to the door. Jack pulled the twins and than Jessi out setting Steven down to pick Jessi up in the arm and close and lock the car. When Jack walked into the house he managed to get all the kids up stairs at the same time.

He walked into Jessi and Jakes room and got them ready and into bed, pulling the blanket up over each of them and giving them a kiss on the forehead. Jack than walked into the babies room and got each of them ready and gently laid them down in the crib, making sure that the baby monitor was on he quietly walked out closing the door behind him.

When Jack walked into his room Sam was asleep. He walked over to the bed and looked down at her hand and the pain that he felt deep in side got worse. Jack quietly walked into the bath room and got a wash cloth with warm water and the first aid kit. He walked out and slowly sat on the bed and took her hand in his and gently cleaned it. After Jack was done cleaning and dressing her hand Sam woke up "Thank you" she said sitting up to look at him.

He looked at her pale face and red rimmed eyes and knew that she had cried her self to sleep while they where gone. He reached down and grabbed her hand, relieved that she didn't try and pull away from him and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

At the first touch of Jack's lips to her face Sam relaxed and let out a small sigh. Getting up she walked over to the window and looked out of it. Jack stood than and went to walk out of the room seeing that she really wanted to be alone.

"I'll just go sleep in the guest bed room" Jack said walking to the door.

Sam started to feel panic set in and quickly turned around "NO! Please Jack, I need…. Want my husband tonight" she said walking over to him and straight into his arms. Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly and just held her.

Sam stopped crying long enough to be able to tell Jack what was going on with her "The doctor say's it's Post Pardon Depression, he said it should pass but that it is being made worse with the fact that I just had twins, and on top of it I have been missing my dad so much right now" she said looking up at him.

Jack placed his hand against her face and looked her in the eyes "I know how much you miss your dad, you don't have to tell me Baby" he told her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close "Just tell me what I can do to help you thorough all of this?" He asked her

Sam looked up at him "Just hold me Jack" was all she said. Sam put her head down on his shoulder and they just stood there holding each other. Sam began to speak after a few seconds of complete silence. "Jack I want to move, get away from all of this" she said looking up at him.

"Ok, when? I have found a house already" he said and Sam looked up at him

"2 weeks from tonight, I want to move" she said and Jack looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sam if that is what you want than that is what we will do" Jack said recovering from the shock.

Sam nodded and put her head back down and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "It is baby" was all she said. Sam and Jack fell asleep that night content in each others arms and excited about what the future would bring, not know that everyone they ever knew and loved would all be changing too.

It had been two weeks, and Sam sat on the couch and looked around her. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. They where moving, in just under 2 days. Every thing was finalized with the hose in California, and every thing here was packed up and ready to go. Sam smiled to her self, everything that her and Jack had gone through from, getting married, getting pregnant with Jake, losing Jack, getting Jack back, getting pregnant with Jessi, getting pregnant with the twins, it all lead them to this moment in time when they could go and began new memories as a family. Sam smiled and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello" she said

"Hey Sam it's Elli, I uh don't know why I always say that" She laughed

"Me either, what's up Elli?"

"I was just calling to see if you and the kids are still coming to Tati's birthday party today?"

"Yeah we will all be there" Sam told her

"Good, cause' as of right now you are the only one's coming" Elli said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oh well, we will just have to make it a special night than won't we, since this is the last big gathering we will have for a while"

Elli laughed at her "Oh Samantha, you will be back"

"Oh I don't think so El, not this time" Sam told her.

Later that day Sam, Jack and there SG unit arrived at the Jackson house. When they walked in they where greeted with the site of "Boxes?" Jack and Sam said in unison.

"Ah there's no place like home" Sam said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

Elli and Daniel came up and greeted them ushering them into the house, they brought Jake and Jessi over to play with Tati in her play area and took Steven and Sara over so that Elli and Daniel could hold and love on them. Sam went to sit down after handing Sara to Elli when she heard a very excited and very familiar voice behind her.

"SAM?"

Sam turned around and her eyes widened "CASSI! Oh what are you doing here?" She asked hugging her close.

"I just had some stuff to get finished her in the springs" she said smiling at her "Ok, I am moving back here" She said and Sam smiled

"Wow, that's great, we're moving to California" Sam said indicating between her and Jack.

"Oh wow… Uh… Why?" Cassi asked

"We just need to get out of here, away from the SGC, start on new memories" Sam told her.

Cassi looked at Sam like she had grown two heads "Who's dyeing? Is it Jack, Oh God it's you, one of the kids?" she said in a rush

"No one is dyeing Cass" Sam told her hugging her again.

Elli looked up and saw Cameron walk in behind Cassi and called everyone over into the living room "Hey every one come on over here"

They all sat down and Cassi reached over and took Sara from Elli and Elli than took Steven from Daniel. Cass smiled down at the baby and looked up at her parents "Ok, I think we should have a 'Good, Bad and Life changing' Conversation, Because it looks to me as there is a lot of stuff going on here that we all need to know about" everyone laughed and agreed with her.

"You and Jack first" Elli said to Sam

"Uh ok well, Life changing would hands down be moving to California, Good, we have 4 amazing kids now" Sam looked at Jack and he than began to speak

"Bad, would be when I put my marriage and family in jeopardy. I couldn't see that there was something wrong with my wife and when she tried to tell me about it, I uh… God… Yelled at her like she had done something wrong" Jack looked at Sam and pulled her close to him. He couldn't believe how much this woman loved him at that moment.

Cassandra and Elli looked at them and smiled as tears came to there eyes. "Ok Daniel and Elli you go next" Cassi said.

"Ok well Life changing, we are moving to Florida" everyone in the room all looked at them as a resounding "What?" went up around the room.

"Well with Sam and Jack moving to California, Teal'C back with rebel Jaffa, Cameron doing what ever the hell he is doing, and Vala staying with the Tok'Ra, we just decided that it was time to move on as well"

Daniel nodded and took Elli's hand "Yeah, I agree with her. And on that note, Good would be, Elli's pregnant again" Daniel said kissing her, Cassi and Sam smiled and looked at her and she stood and pulled her shirt tight to show off her slightly rounded belly.

"And bad, right now is losing my mother" Elli said and Daniel wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Cassandra smiled and looked at them. She now couldn't wait to get married.

"Alright Cass, Your turn" Jack said

"Right, well I am going to start with bad, I totaled my car a couple weeks ago, but Good thing is I am alive and well" she said smiling at each of them and they all nodded there heads.

"And life changing would be, I'm engaged… to Cameron" She said grabbing his hand.

Elli and Sam looked up at her and smiled "Wow, seriously, wow that's great" Sam said.

After they had all finished the 6 of them all sat there and talked about all the stuff that had made them laugh and cry and just enjoyed them self's. Later that night everyone ended up falling asleep on Daniel and Elli's couches.

The next morning brought on more tears and hard good byes. Sam and Jack got the kids ready and walked around saying there good byes.

Sam put her arms around Cass and hugged her tightly, she than walked over to Elli and did the same. The tears where freely falling from there faces. Cass went over and hugged Sam again starting to cry harder

"I don't want you to go Sam" She said hugging her tightly.

"I know Cass, I know"

"I'm going to miss you so much Sam" She said

"I'm going to miss you too Cass, I will keep in touch and we will see each other again real soon ok?" Cassi nodded her head and went over to hug Jack.

When all the good byes where finished, Sam turned to Elli and made her promise that she would call when they got to Florida and she promised them that she would call when they got to California. Jack than walked out to the moving van and got in, and Sam got in the truck made sure all the kids where strapped in and started it.

When they started to drive away Sam looked back into the rear view mirror and saw all that she was leaving behind, but also knew that it was going to be ok. All the people that where now behind her where never going to leave them no matter how far apart they might be.


	8. Chapter 8:Epilouge

Life after Death Chapter 8: Epilogue

2 ½ years later

Sam sat and watched everything around her. Today was the Jackson's son's 2nd birthday and all they kids where going crazy. Jack walked up to Sam and put his arms around her from behind as she watched Steven and Sara help James build his sand coastal, and watched Jake and Jessi play on the swings with Tati. Sam leaned back into Jack and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You wouldn't even know he is sick by just looking at him" Jack said looking over at Steven.

Sam nodded her head and closed her eyes as that one dreadful day came upon her little boy…

***Flash Back***

**Sam sat in the doctors offices for the twins 2 year check up. Sara was tired and wanted to go home, but they had to wait for Stevens test results to come back because the doctor said she saw something un-usual in his blood work. Sam sat and held Steven and Sara while she read them a book. She only looked up when the doctor called her back.

Sam became very nervous and held Steven a little tighter.

"Ok Mrs. O'Neill, while looking over Steven blood work, as you know I found something un-usual . We had them run test here and came up with the same results each time" The doctor looked up at Sam with a horrible look in her eyes as she told her "Steven has leukemia"

Sam looked at her and gasped. Tears immediately came to her eyes. She didn't know what to say or do. So she just her son close to her.

"There are still treatment options we can consider, but as it looks right this minute, Steven won't make it past his 4th birthday. And I'm not saying that wont change, but we need to get him on a treatment if we want to even began to fight this for him" the doctor said.

Sam nodded her head "Ok, set up the treatment, do what ever you have to do" Sam told her.

The doctor nodded and took Sam out to set up an appointment for her to bring Steven back to get set up for the treatment he would need.**

***End Flash Back***

"He has his good days and his bad day's" Sam said letting a tear fall from her eye. Steven hadn't had anther treatment since his body started rejecting it. Sam was heart broken and didn't know what to do.

When Jack felt the tear fall onto his hand he turned her and wrapped her in his strong embrace, running his hand up and down her back while whispering in her ear "Shhh baby it's going to be ok" but the truth of the matter was that Jack didn't know if it was going to be ok or not.

Later that night when everyone went inside all the kids where playing in the living room and the adults all sat in the kitchen talking.

Elli looked up at Cassie and than over at Sam "Ok, Sam, What's going on? I saw you crying earlier today. Is everything ok?" Elli asked

Sam looked up and Jack and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it nodding his head at her "I think it's time we told them Sam" He quietly said

"Oh My God! Are you guys getting divorced?" Cassie asked

Sam looked at her and shook her head no, and with tears coming to her eyes she began to tell them "6 months ago when I took Sara and Steven too there 2 year check up, the doctors noticed something in Stevens blood work and ran some test. Steven has… He has…. Leukemia… and his body has been rejecting the treatments, he is dyeing" Sam said with tears streaming down her face. Elli and Cassie gasped and got up from there chairs and went over and there arms around Sam and held her as they all cried for the pain Sam and Jack where going through.

Jack got up and walked over to Cam and Daniel.

"Jack, I'm so sorry" Daniel said trying to give some form of comfort.

"Thanks. I can tell you though, that little boy is strong and he is fighting in his own way. I am just worried about Sam, this is already breaking her apart" Jack told them. Cameron looked at Jack and began to speak.

"If I may say Jack, Sam is the strongest person I have met. She is broken up because it's her son, but if I know anything about her it's that she might be hurt for a little while but with you by her side she will pull through this and she will always be the Samantha Carter we all know and love." Jack looked at Cam and nodded.

Jack knew that he was right. He just never wanted Sam to go through losing a child like he did. It's not a pain that ever goes away. And it is always right there to haunt you in your darkest hour.

One year later…

Sam and Jack sat on the dock at the cabin and watched the kids run around and play in the grass. Steven had gotten worse in the past year. Steven had come to Jack and told him "Daddy, I wants too go too da other house" so that's where they were now. Sitting at the cabin and watching Steven spend is last few days with his brother and sisters. Jake and Jessi had started to understand that Steven was sick and that he probably going to go "Be with Jesus" as they liked to say real soon. But Sara was still too young to understand.

Steven came and sat down next to Sam, exhausted from running. These days's he was tired quicker and Sam and Jack really had to watch him and what he did. Sam wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. He rested his head on her chest and just watched Jake, Jessi and Sara play tag in the grass.

Later that night when Sam went to put Steven down in bed he asked her to lay down with him for a little while until he fell asleep. Sam nodded and lay down next to him and pulled him close. Steven looked up at Sam and smiled

"Mommy, I's not fraid of going too see Jesus ne more" Sam looked down and him and tears came to her eyes.

"That's good sweetie, I don't want you to be afraid"

"I nots wants you n daddy to be fraid ether mommy" He said.

"We're trying not to be baby, we really trying" Truth was Sam was terrified of losing Steven, he had so much he could live for. She just wished she could trade places with him.

Steven sat up and put his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her tightly whispering to her "I Love you Mommy" Sam closed her eyes as more tears threatened to fall

"I love you too Steven" Sam sat there and held her son tight for a long time.

Jack stood in the doorway watching Sam and Steven tears coming to his eyes. He bent his head down and let them fall, only bring his head back up when Sam let out a strangled cry. Looking over at her he saw that Steven's grip had loosened from around Sam and he was no longer moving. Jack walked into the room and gently took him from her arms and laid him down and just as quickly turned around to catch her just before she fell to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "Oh god Sam, I'm so sorry" he kept saying as he sat there and held her tears running down his face.

Sam turned and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and held him tight, knowing that they both needed each other right in this moment. Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling, she didn't want to believe that was it, that Steven was gone. And he had died in her arms.

Sam and Jack sat there for several minutes and didn't break apart until they herd Jake and Jessi come into the room. Jessi ran right up to Jack and threw her arms around him and held him tight. And Jake did the same to Sam. Jack and Sam closed there eyes and held onto them tightly. Slowly rising from the floor they all walked out to the living room where they sat on the couch and waited for the paramedics to get there to take Steven away.

When they had arrived the O'Neill family sat on the couch and watched as there son and brother was carried outside and put into the back of the ambulance. For the rest of the night Sam and Jack sat up and watched the rest of there kids sleep peacefully.

Sam looked over at Jack and grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry you had to go through that again babe"

"It's not your fault Sam, and I'm sorry you had to go through that, I never wanted that to happen to you" he said leaning over and pulling her into his arms.

Sam and Jack just held each other that night, knowing that tomorrow was coming soon and than was when they would have to face the challenges of having to bury there son.

3 weeks later

Sam and Jack and the rest of there family and friends all stood on top of a hill next to Charlie's grave and watched as the casket that now held there son Steven Shawn-Carson O'Neill was carried over to the grave site. Sam looked away as they set it down to be lowered into the ground. Tears streaming down her eyes. Sam stood there only half listening to what the preacher was say.

She finally came back to reality when the preacher began to read what Sam and Jack had written about Steven.

"Steven O'Neill was a very energetic young boy. His parents have told me that from the first day he started crawling to even after they learned he was sick that Steven was always moving. He could never sit still long enough to even eat a meal. Sam say's he get's it from his father." Everyone laughed

"He loved to play with his siblings, and he always had to be by his twin sister when they went to meet new people. They where close and he loved her very much. Steven's older sister Jessica has asked that we please play a song for Steven today. I am going to ask her to come up and prepare that for us"

Jessi walked up with the radio in hand and turned to everyone there "I wants to play a song for my brother to day by Miley Cyrus" she than turned and pressed play on the CD player and the music to the song "I miss you" began to play all around them.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2

As Sam listened to the song she realized how true the lyrics where. Yes they missed him, yes Steven was in a better place now, yes they would still shed a tear every once in a while, but Steven would always be with them some how. Sam looked up toward the sky and smiled, because from here on out the O'Neill family would always have grading angels watching over them.

Jack turned and looked at Sam, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He than turned and wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered in her ear

"We're going to be ok baby, we'll be ok"

Sam wrapped her arms around him and nodded her head whispering "Yes, Yes we are"

It was in that exact moment that Sam and Jack realized that Life is never perfect, they where always going to be faced with an un-known future, and that they where truly stronger together that apart. But the one thing that stood out in there minds was, there is always Life after Death.

Fin.

Author: Ashli DeMasi (genjacksgrl90)


End file.
